The First Encounter
by cablubershnibermier
Summary: MY FIRST EVER FANFIC! Artemis has angered someone with his deal once again. When he swears to go after Artemis, he means it. Could the toxic disaster in Haven have a connection with him?
1. A Deal Gone Bad

The First Encounter

A/N

Hi everyone! Thanks for even caring about reading my FIRST EVER FF! Please, read my first LONGGGGGG (possibly horrible) chapter. Enjoy! Hopefully….

Chapter 1- A Deal Gone Bad

"How much?" asked a greedy Damien Johnson. He was eyeing the big diamond Artemis Fowl Junior had placed in front of him. Johnson's grayish eyes reflected the diamond. His goatee twitched at the idea of owning this diamond. He licked his golden tooth thoughtfully. "Well?" he asked once more. All the pale youth did was smile. Artemis had set up a meeting with Damien Johnson, owner of a big weapon's facility. Although the general public didn't know him, the army and a couple of Senators owed him greatly. Veteran of World War 1, Johnson was tough to the core. He had some bad dealings, a gang of killers somewhere probably waiting for his command to strike, and cause of several deaths. However, the only reason Artemis cared of meeting with him was the good connections with the Senators.

"I'm afraid I didn't bring you here to buy the diamond off me, Mr. Johnson" Artemis replied. "I set up the meeting because you are going to sell the diamond, not buy it," he concluded.

Johnson had a glint of anger in his eyes for a moment before it changed into slight interest.

"What do you mean? To who? Why are you selling something this INCREDIBLY valuable to someone else?" Johnson asked.

"I mean, you're selling it to the government. Who in the government? Senator Kale Summers. Why? Because he's been a great help to Fowl industries since his very election. Artemis Fowl Senior was able to make a relationship with a powerful Senator and I don't intend the friendship to die. All these years of service deserve to be repaid" Artemis told Johnson in a very business-like tone. Johnson thought about it for a moment.

"And you can't because…?" Damien asked. Artemis grinned.

"Let's just say I'll be busy shall we?" the pale youth more stated than asked. Actually, Artemis had been planning a bank heist in England. He had been planning for a month now. He could practically picture the value of the many rubies and diamonds and gems and stones…. That's mainly why he had called on Damien Johnson. Kale had been growing inpatient for his well-deserved payment. Artemis Fowl Jr. had had him waiting for two years now. Kale threatened to sue him of charges like theft. Artemis' father had asked for some transportation of stolen goods. Kale and Artemis Sr. had been good friends so he had agreed. Artemis had to pay, and fast. He was off at an expedition in Peru just last week and he had discovered a new type of diamond! Of course Artemis was going to get a good deal of credit for his discovery, but not until he got back from England.

"What's in it for me?" Johnson suddenly asked.

"One hundred thousand Canadian dollars (Johnson lived in Canada) to keep your hands off my diamond and to give it safely to Senator Kale Summers" Artemis replied. "It's more than enough for a simple task." Johnson was getting angry again. Artemis felt safe though because Butler was standing over him, on guard.

"I don't need money! I want the freaking diamond! Now how much for the damn diamond!"

"It's not for sale," Artemis said lazily. Johnson looked like he was a volcano about to erupt. Then he did.

"IT'S NOT FOR SALE! YOU MUST HAVE MORE STASHED SOMWHERE! I'M BUYING THIS THING! HOW MUCH FOR IT?"

Artemis kept his cool and rubbed his temples thoughtfully.

"I'd say about two metric tons of gold," he said calmly.

"How am I supposed to…. Gold? I…." He said weakly. Then no matter how hard he tried he grinned. " I ummm.. need to go to the washroom. Yeah that's it, the washroom." Artemis nodded. He saw the men's washroom door open wide when he brusquely pushed it open. He also saw Johnson reach for his cell phone instead of heading for the urinals or stalls.

"Well, my meeting is over with this man, Butler" Artemis told his hulking bodyguard. "He doesn't seem to enthusiastic in the job."

"I agree, Artemis" he replied simply. All of a sudden, an alarm sounded outside in the parking lot. When Artemis and Butler turned around to see what was happening, a voice spoke into Artemis' ear.

"I will ruin your life Fowl. When I do, you will die at my hands." It was Johnson's voice. Butler suddenly leaped out of his chair and beckoned Artemis to follow. He did as he was told. Farther up, Artemis saw Johnson running for the exit. Butler started running too. Artemis didn't understand why Butler was running, but he followed Butler obediently. They blasted through the doors and Artemis instantly saw Butler's need to run and the source of the alarm. It was their car. Johnson hopped inside it. Butler ran up to it but suddenly, it did an unexpected 80-degree turn in reverse. Butler jumped back just in time to avoid getting run over. Artemis just arrived behind him, panting. The Hummer's engine revved, and it drove away, engulfing them in exhaust fumes. They coughed and coughed and coughed. Finally, they stopped.

"Come on Artemis, it looks like it's going to rain." Butler declared.

Artemis was exhausted when they arrived at Fowl Manor. Police cars were parked in the courtyard. Artemis and Butler instantly saw the problem. Their parking lot door had been forced open. There was a fire inside. Firefighters were winning the battle yet the cars were still scorched. A Jaguar, a Ferrari, a Land Rover, a Mustang, and their stolen Hummer. Five cars. Gone. In a matter of hours. Butler quickly said something to try and console Artemis.

"We'll get new cars Artemis, we'll get new cars" However, he had it all wrong. The cars weren't what bothered him. What bothered him were those words Johnson said before fleeing. To what extent would Johnson's wrath go?

A/N Thank you soooooo much for reading that. Please review my first chapter. I wont keep you waiting for the next chapter to long if you liked this one! REVIEW!


	2. The New Rebels

I do not own any characters or ideas created by Eoin Colfer

A/N I thought that would be a good idea to put. Anyhow, I would like to acknowledge Crystalocean and Foreverforgetful (I hope I spelt them right) for the reviews. On with the story then!

Chapter 2- The New Rebels

Commander Sool waited impatiently for his progress report. He was pacing his office and kept an eye on his comlink. Foaly walked in.

"Still pacing, are you? Well, they're almost there. The reason for taking so long is that they stopped at the local shop and bought some good ol' booze" Foaly finished happily. He didn't like anyone Sool had sent in the mission. He couldn't wait to see them busted.

"Who asked YOU donkey boy!" Sool demanded. Foaly shrugged. "I got bored." Sool tried thinking of a reason to shout at Foaly, but couldn't find one.

"Get back to researching on that nest" he grumbled instead. Foaly rolled his eyes.

"I did that two weeks ago! I already gave you all the information there is to know!" Sool shot him a piercing look that meant, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE! Foaly left because if he stayed Sool was sure to take the chance and fire him. Back to that stupid nest he thought. It's just a stupid troll nest. Why send a whole team to check out a freakin' nest. Damn that Sool. I wish Julius were still alive…

Holly Short and Mulch Diggums sped through the outskirts of Haven city in a speeder. Mulch was in the back hinging and unhinging his jaw, a habit of his for when he got bored. Holly was at the controls, pushing them to their limits. She needed to get to that troll nest before the LEP team did. She knew about the team thanks to an insider she had been in contact with (coughFoalycough.)

"Mulch, we're almost there. The nest is in visual range" she called over her shoulder.

"Uh-huh" he responded, not really hearing her. Holly parked the speeder in a little cluster of rocks about 100 meters from the nest. They dismounted and walked off to the little hole in the ground. To any passerby, this would look like a small hole, which could be made by anything or anyone. But to Holly and Mulch, this was the entrance to the underground troll nest. A canyon of rocks surrounded it. They knew the whereabouts of it thanks to the insider (coughFoalycough.) Holly and Mulch made their way down the canyon of rocks carefully. When they got to the bottom, they armed themselves. Holly took out her Neutrino 2000 (she had kept one hidden in a secret stash, just in case) and Mulch took out a buzz baton, which Holly had provided. He also pulled out a small gun, which fired concentrated blasts of electricity.

"Where'd you get that?" Holly asked. Mulch smiled widely.

"I like the element of surprise. This is a little souvenir from someone who I came across." Holly shook her head. That Mulch, she thought. "I'll go first, Holly" Mulch said. He slipped through the hole easily. "Whoa" she heard him say. "It's deep." The words echoed. Holly went down next and clamped a hand over Mulch's mouth. She put a finger to her lips to show a sign which he knew too well as, shut up! She meant be quiet when she didn't have the fiery look in her eyes. They proceeded quietly. Holly groaned out loud. Another dead end. Stupid trolls, they both thought. They were going to go back but they heard a noise. A growling kind of noise.

"Troll" Mulch whispered. Holly rounded on him, making the, "SHUT UP!" sign, but it was too late. The troll rounded the corner, red eyes scanning them. It's fur stood up on edge, claws extending to their full length, teeth bared. (A/N please forgive me, but I forgot COMPLETLEY what a troll looks like, so bare with me.)

"Move very slowly…" Holly instructed. They backed up to the wall, the troll following closely. Mulch unhinged his jaw as quickly and quietly as possible and turned his back to Holly and the troll. He ate vigorously, trying to make a tunnel as quickly as possible. The troll sprang on its feet and pounced on Holly. She shot at the troll with the Neutrino to its head from underneath it. This just made it angrier. It's not dead? Holly thought to herself. She ran, trying to make some space. No such luck.

"Holly, come on!" Mulch shouted from inside his 5-meter tunnel. The troll was blocking her way, so she shot at it a bit more. It charged. She dodged. Simple as that. Holly ran for the tunnel and jumped. While in the air, she flipped and aimed at the entrance roof, and pulled the trigger. Rocks and debris fell down on the troll who was trying to get inside too.

"Phew" said Mulch.

"That was a close call," said Holly. They continued, Mulch in the lead and Holly in the rear.

"Okay, I got the end" Mulch announced. He ate some more and light went through to them. Mulch jumped out and hinged his jaw again. Holly clambered out after him, just to be met by a spectacular sight.

A huge cavern, lit with electronic lights. In the middle, a giant cylindrical machine, from top to bottom. On one side, a keyboard and a screen- with plans on them. When Holly was leaning in closer to see the plans, Mulch tugged at her sleeve. She turned to face him, quite annoyed at his timing. Mulch pointed around them. Holly followed his finger and her mouth opened widely when she saw what Mulch was so worried about. Trolls. They surrounded them and outnumbered them ten to one. Luckily, the trolls were sleeping. One of them started stirring. He was moving around and opened one eye just a bit. Holly, however, out of sheer terror, gasped.

"Shhhh!" whispered Mulch, but once again, that was enough for the trolls. Holly tried doing the, SHUT THE HELL UP! sign, but it was too late. The trolls opened their eyes instantly, all together, so suddenly that Holly gasped once again. Just then Mulch beckoned to their heads. The trolls had a green glow coming from their heads. Suddenly, the green glow turned abruptly to a red one, and the trolls bared their teeth, extended their claws, and their fur went on end. Holly and Mulch had their backs to each other, Neutrino in Holly's hand and buzz baton/charge gun in Mulch's hands. The trolls attacked. When Holly dodged one, she expected it to crash into the cylindrical machine, but instead it stopped abruptly right before it hit.

"They're being controlled, Mulch!" she shouted over the growling.

"I… know.. get off you stupid… ahhhh!" Mulch managed to respond through the fighting. Holly was surprised they were still alive. She fired and fired but nothing happened. Suddenly, Holly saw jaws and an incredible pain.

"Ahhhhh! Dammit! Stupid son of a…. Ahhh!" Holly continued swearing and cursing. She looked at her left leg and found it smeared in blood. Actually, more like covered in blood than smeared.

"Ahhhh! Bloody…Errr!" Mulch shouted. Holly looked over to him and saw his arm covered in blood. Now they were going to die. Die in a room full of trolls. When the LEP saw them, they would be a bloody mess. BOOM! A bomb exploded overhead and rocks, dirt and debris rained down on them. The LEPrecon team had arrived. They jumped down from their newly created hole and made battle with the trolls. They peppered them with Neutrino 2004 shots. I wish I could have a new gun, thought Holly. Battle raged on, and finally, the team sealed the doorways (which were strangely enough electronic) and finished off the last trolls.

"Get the rebels. Oh no, Lorrington is injured. Get him to the transport, Terron" ordered the leader of the team. Two team members went to Mulch and Holly with electrocuffs in their hands.

"Mulch?" Holly said to him.

"Yeah?" he answered. She beckoned to her utility belt. Mulch followed her finger and nodded. Suddenly, when the officers were about to cuff them, Holly shouted,

"NOW!" Mulch turned his back and closed his eyes firmly. Holly did the same, but she also threw 3 blinding bombs in the air. Her arm screamed in protest, (because she too had been hurt on her arm) but once she had her eyes shut, she used her magic on the wound. She also healed as much of her leg wound as possible. She opened her eyes after a minute or so and found everyone covering their eyes, on the floor. Mulch got up too.

"Wow. Those things really work" he said. Holly activated her wings and, Mulch holding a rope attached to her belt, flew out of the hole the LEP team had made.

They clambered out of the hole about 5 minutes afterwards. They climbed the canyon of rocks again, and saw the LEP transportation. Holly smiled. Mulch did the same. He pulled out a chip from his pocket.

"You sneaky devil! Is that the starter chip!" Holly exclaimed.

"You bet" he replied. Only minutes later, they were in the transport, escaping the LEP for the sixth time. Holly picked up her comlink when it was ringing, but accidentally dropped it when they went over a bump. She stopped the transport and picked it up. Unfortunately, she missed the call but there was a message. The message read- 6667.

"Mulch, isn't 6667 Artemis' code for life or death danger?" Holly asked.

"Uhhh.. hmmm.. yeah, it is. Why?" he asked.

"We need to get to Fowl Manor," she said urgently. And she sped off, faster than ever.

A/N Oh-oh. What's wrong with Artemis? Will Holly get there in time? Find out in- chapter 3! Sorry if there have been some last minute reviews and I didn't mention your name, but thank you to all my reviewers. REVIEW!


	3. Trouble with Hitmen

I do not own any characters or ideas created by Eoin Colfer

A/N Thank you for my new reviews from crystalocean and foreverforgetful again and for the pointers from Despere Romantique. Sorry for the delay. Longest chapter yet!WARNING: From here on in, Johnson resorts to violence! Enjoy!

Chapter 3- Trouble With Hitmen

The man had been there the whole day. No matter where Artemis and Butler went, the man in the black suit followed. It was obvious he was trying to spy, but he was doing a crappy job at it.

"Butler, that man has been following us all day! Can't you simply ask him a few questions? I wish to know why he's following us and who he's working for" Artemis finally said.

"He is getting a bit irritating… fine, I'll be right back. Remember, you're in a top security building so you'll be safe" Butler replied. Artemis nodded his agreement. When Butler was gone, Artemis continued up the polished marble floor toward the elevators. A security guard walked up to him.

"Watch it kid, you're not supposed to be here. Tell me, where's your mother?" he asked. Artemis' vein pulsed.

"My name is Artemis Fowl Jr. I'm sure you've heard of my father."

"Oh you're the kid doing adult work! Okay, what are you here for?" the idiot of a security guard asked.

"I'm here to see Monsieur Lecombe for some dealings" replied the teenager.

"Ah yes, Mr. Fowl. Monsieur Lecombe is on the thirtieth floor. The last office on your left" Artemis nodded his thanks, and continued to the elevator. It opened, and he stepped inside. Jacques Lecombe had called Artemis about a week ago to make a proposition. I hope this isn't a waste of time, he thought.

Butler didn't like the idea of leaving Artemis alone, but he knew figuring out something about this man would be important. The man was currently watching Butler in an alleyway. Butler pretended not to see him, and then when he got closer, he jumped into the alleyway. This sudden move caught the man off guard, so Butler was able to pounce on him. He pinned the younger man to the wall.

"Who are you?" asked Butler casually.

"I'm just another busy citizen in Munich, sir. Now if you don't mind," he tried shoving Butler's arm off "I'd like to get home as soon as possible."

"Who are you?" Butler asked more forcibly. This time the man grinned.

"I'd really like to get home, sir." The man had a Russian accent. His blonde hair was long, and partially covered his eyes. However, it didn't take an expert to know that he had clear blue eyes.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Butler growled. He pushed his hand a little deeper until the man couldn't breath.

"Okay! Okay! Please!" Butler removed his hand and the Russian fell to the floor. "What do you want?"

"Why are you following Artemis and I? Who sent you?" Butler replied. For an answer, the Russian grinned and sent his fist crashing into Butler's head. Butler started bleeding, but he jumped to his feet, blocked the next blow, and sent a fist to the man's chest. The Russian fell in a heap to the floor, breathless.

"Oh… that hurt," he said as he gasped in some air "My name is Constantine Rosiski. (A/N HAHAHA… sorry, all I could come up with) I'm following you and you're "principle" because he owes Damien his life.

"So Johnson sent you?"

"Of course, but now that you know, you better die." And with that, he jumped to his feet at the same time taking out his knife. Butler just managed to dodge a blow to the chest, but instead he ended up with a small cut on the arm. Constantine ran up the alleyway, and turned a corner. Butler followed closely behind. They ended up in a dead end. Constantine turned, silenced pistol in hand. He was smiling ear to ear.

"Good bye, sir" said Constantine mockingly. When Rosiski looked like he was going to pull the trigger, Butler picked up a garbage can lid, and blocked the bullet. Constantine was shocked! Butler threw the lid at him and it him right in the face. He advanced, but Rosiski jumped up. They both pounced on each other so that they ended up fighting mano-a-mano. Butler threw a punch but Rosiski blocked. Constantine kicked but Butler blocked. They fought furiously until Butler had a black eye and his lip was cut, and Constantine had a swollen cheek and a heavy nosebleed. By that time Butler had picked up two garbage can lids, and he smacked Rosiski on both sides of the head at the same time. Constantine Rosiski fell to the floor instantly. Butler checked for a pulse, and when he found Rosiski OK, he left.

Artemis was ready to go now. Lecombe had just called him to be a sponsor for his newest program. Butler walked in the building with a black eye, a cut on his arm, and a cut on his lower lip.

"I'll take it he didn't come in peacefully?" Artemis asked pleasantly. Butler shook his head. Once they were out of the building, Butler told Artemis the information.

"He was a hitman hired by Johnson."

"I thought so… he was a good hitman I presume?" Artemis asked. To answer, Butler pointed at his wounds. Artemis nodded his understanding. They hailed a taxi to Fowl Manor. When they arrived, Artemis wanted to go to bed. Butler took his post in the kitchen beside the main doorway and Juliet took her post on the third floor on the opposite side of the house, near Artemis' bedroom. Artemis lied down and read a Lord of The Flies by lamplight for an hour and then lied down. He thought about anything, the trip to England tomorrow, Johnson, what Butler had done to that poor hitman. That thought made Artemis smile slightly. Then, slowly but surely, he fell asleep. Meanwhile, downstairs, a greedy businessman and three hitmen were entering and disabling all the alarms through the wine cellar. Artemis awoke suddenly, he didn't know why, but it was probably because of his dry throat. Or maybe it was the voices outside of his door. Voices? Artemis didn't know who they could be. Butler was in the kitchen and Juliet was at the end of the hallway. His parents were in Spain and weren't expected back for two months. Artemis climbed out of his bed and put his ear to the door.

"-once you scratch him, you go back to Gavin and wait. Spencer, you scratch the girl, then do the same as Howard-" it was definitely Johnson. " When I get to… take care of the kid I'll get to you guys and together we'll see the demolition of Fowl Manor. Now get out of my sight-" by that point Artemis had stopped listening. He had four men outside his room that intended to blow up his home! He quickly gathered some things- a light jacket, his cell phone, and a buzz baton, which had been given to him by Holly, to live up to his name. But there was one more crucial thing he needed. He put on the jacket and placed the cell phone in his jacket pocket. He put the buzz baton in the other pocket. Artemis saw the door handle shake slightly, and then the lock shake. Artemis, or actually Butler, locked the door. But soon that lock would be picked. He didn't have much time. Artemis dropped down and slid under his bed. Metal bars held his bed, like most beds, underneath. He pushed up on his mattress, and saw a slit in his mattress. Out of this slit, he pulled out a small metal box. Before this slit was hidden by the metal bar. The door handle was shaking crazily now. Artemis placed the box on the floor and on a little keyboard, he typed two-nine-zero-six. A little door opened instantly. He pulled out a comlink/communicator or whatever you want to call it. He placed this in his breast pocket. He then hid the box in a cabinet. Suddenly, Artemis heard a click from the door. Oh no, he thought to himself. He quickly opened the window and stepped outside on the roof just as the door started opening. He quickly moved out of sight just as the door opened and Johnson walked in. Artemis continued walking until a tile slipped and he fell. Damn, he thought as he dusted himself off.

Johnson was furious. He made a call to Howard.

"The kid aint here!" he shouted. Artemis was placing a call too. Except the number he was calling was 911.

"Don't panic! A team will be right over!" a police officer said when Artemis told him his current situation. Artemis turned off the cell phone. Next, he reached for the communicator. He called Holly, but she didn't answer. Instead he put a coded message, just in case Sool was tracing random calls. Holly trained the codes with him a couple of weeks ago. She should recognize it. He stood up again. He was thinking about Butler and Juliet. They can take care of themselves, he thought. Artemis was now standing on the roof above Butler.

"Don't move" a voice, said behind Artemis. Artemis turned. Johnson stood there, looking incredibly menacing. He had a gun in his hand.

"I know how to aim kid, and this is pointed at your head." Artemis tried backing up but he slipped on another tile. It fell over the roof and landed on the ground.

"That's right kid. Bow down to me" Johnson's voice was full of hate. Artemis was at a loss for words.He got up shakily.

"Ready to die?" asked Johnson.

"No" Artemis replied dryly.

"Then too bad" Johnson aimed, and a trigger was pulled.

A/N Bum, Bum, Bum…. Oh no! Is Artemis really dead? What has happened to Butler and Juliet? And sorry that I couldn't answer all the questions I said I would in chapter two! But I decided that would be a cool place to stop. But, have no fears! I will update as soon as possible! REVIEW!


	4. Shootout in Fowl Manor

I do not own any characters or ideas created by Eoin Colfer

A/N You probably want to get on with the story so I won't keep you waiting. Thank you to all of my new reviewers. On with it then!

Chapter 4- Shootout in Fowl Manor

The sound of the bullet cut through the stillness of the air like a sharp blade. Artemis collapsed on the roof. He wasn't dead. The sound had startled him. But he wasn't even hurt. Johnson just stood there, in shock at his now empty hand.

"Put your hands up, Johnson," said a deep voice behind him. It was Butler. Before Johnson had had a chance to shoot, Butler had climbed through the window and shot the gun out of Johnson's grip. Artemis looked up. A look of relief crossed his face.

"That was some really fancy shooting, Butler" Artemis said happily. But then he realized that Butler was hurt. He was bruised and bleeding and his arm was grazed, possibly from a missed bullet shot. A look of worry crossed his face this time.

"Not to worry, Artemis. He's fine," said Juliet who had just appeared behind him. She looked as bad as her brother if not worse. Johnson finally got back to his normal self.

"It appears I'm quite surrounded, doesn't it?" he said. He was having an extremely difficult time not looking angry. "I had better be on my way…" he said while he walked toward Artemis.

"Hands up" said Butler in a more demanding tone. His Sig Saur (A/N I think that's what it's called…) was pointed menacingly at Johnson's back. Johnson then responded by swearing at Butler and Juliet and shooting Artemis a look that meant, _You can't hide from me forever you little bastard_. He actually thought it more than try to let Artemis know it, but same thing. And with that, he jumped right off the roof. This temporarily startled everyone, including Butler, but they quickly came back to normal.

"Freeze Johnson!" Butler shouted hopelessly. Juliet looked at Artemis, then at Butler, then at Johnson (who had landed on a nearby tree by the way) and jumped after him. She landed lightly. He tried scurrying away and fell off onto the ground.

"Be careful, Juliet! Come Artemis, we must hurry" Butler said as he pushed through the window. Artemis followed.

"Butler, how did you know I was in trouble?" he asked curiously.

"Tiles don't usually fall to the floor all by their very lonesome Artemis" he responded. "I turned around in time to foil my attacker's intention, and save you. Juliet heard the brawl, and she stopped her attacker when she turned around, too." They ran down the stairs, Butler taking two at a time. He threw open the doors, and ran through. Suddenly, the sound of a gunshot split the silence. Juliet was on the ground under the tree when they arrived, Artemis panting.

"Juliet?" they both said.

"Artemis, did you bring a cell phone?" Butler asked urgently.

"I already called. I'm sure they'll bring an ambulance, too." Juliet had a red stain on her shirt. The blood was spreading more quickly than usual. The shot was right under her ribcage.

"Juliet?" Butler said a little more urgently. No response. Artemis looked around. He couldn't find Johnson. But he was right in front of him. Johnson hid behind the tree, laughing in his mind like a madman. _You're next, kid_. In his hand, he clutched a small revolver. Johnson had hid another gun in his breast pocket.

"There's a bomb in your lovely manor, Fowl!" Johnson shouted. Butler rounded the tree. Johnson took brief aim, and tried firing but Butler lashed out with his hand and knocked out the small gun out of his grip. Johnson then lunged at Butler, Holding the Sig Saur between them. They struggled for the gun, and suddenly Johnson gripped the trigger three times. BAM BAM BAM! Three more shots disturbed the silent night sky. Juliet was dying second by second. Artemis hurried around the tree and saw Johnson and Butler fighting over the gun. Artemis' hand flew to his pocket. His hand felt a metal bar. The buzz baton. He took it out and activated it. SMASH! He hit Johnson behind the knee as hard as he could. Jolts of electricity raced up Johnson's leg. He crumpled to the floor, crying in pain.

"AHHH! You little bastard! I'll kill you!" he shouted at him. He also shouted some more very vulgar words. But he didn't loosen his grip on the gun. But suddenly he let go and lying on the ground, he grinned.

"Do you think I would just shoot three times for no reason?" he asked quite jokingly. Three men carrying firearms appeared around the corner of the house, or should I say manor? They ran up to the duo.

"We're outnumbered Artemis."

"I know Butler. But there's still one small hope.

----------------------------------------

Holly Short and Mulch Diggums left the speeder in their secret hideout. They took a hoverbike instead. Holly knew of some routes to Munich on foot. The hoverbike, of course would take them a lot faster. They sped away as fast as the hoverbike allowed them. Holly went over a lot of rough terrain. Now it was getting bumpier. Bumps turned into small hills. Small hills turned into big hills. Big hills turned into tiny mountains. She swerved around the mountains and guided them closer to Munich. Finally, she started slowing the hoverbike. They hopped off and Mulch grabbed on to the rope on Holly's utility belt. She then flew off into a little tunnel that she knew of by heart. She took them threw the tunnel as fast as her wings would let her. They reached the surface and she wrapped Mulch in cam-foil. She then turned on her shield. She was now invisible to humans. The view of Munich didn't surprise her anymore. Artemis was in danger and they needed to get to Fowl Manor as soon as possible. Finally, it came into view. She dived down and saw a group of seven people. Butler, Artemis, Juliet, a man on the ground, and three other men who had their weapons trained on Artemis and Butler._What's wrong with Juliet?_she thought. Holly landed out of sight of the others behind the tree right next to Juliet. She was bleeding.

"Oh my god! Mulch do you see?" Holly asked. Mulch just finished unwrapping himself.

"I see. Why don't you use your magic?" he responded._Stupid!_ Holly thought to herself. She had been so shocked she forgot all about her magic!

"Heal…" she said as she touched Juliet's wound. Juliet awoke with a start. Holly put a finger to her lips to say, shhhh. Juliet took out her weapon and looked around the thick tree trunk.

"Hitmen" she murmured. Holly took out her Neutrino and Mulch his baton and electric pistol. They spun out behind the tree, startling the killers. BOOM BOOM! BAM BAM! Gunshots exploded all around them. Holly didn't bother hiding herself. She fired at the humans. Butler, seeing that Artemis was in danger, led him out of the crossfire. He took him inside Fowl Manor.

"There's a bomb inside Butler!" Artemis cried urgently.

"I know. We have to find it." The group of fighters moved inside the open front doors of the manor. They split up there. Some went upstairs. Others went right. Others went left. Vases and statues were exploding around Artemis. Suddenly, Johnson ran past Artemis, pistol in hand. _They armed that__madman again?_Artemis followed him. Shots punctured the wall in front of Johnson so he quickly stopped and turned. Artemis was unarmed except for the buzz baton. Holly came behind Johnson. Damien turned a corner and disappeared. Artemis had cheated death once again. Holly followed Johnson, Neutrino at the ready. Meanwhile, Juliet was running around chasing a brown haired hitman. He was the one who had tried killing her earlier. She turned a corner and fired. One bullet grazed his leg and another missed. He fell to the floor. He then turned and fired some shots in return. She kicked open a door and jumped inside just in time to evade the bullets. Butler however, was on the roof. The hitman that had attempted to murder him was on his trail. Butler turned another corner and dodged the bullets meant for him. Butler stopped and turned. When the hitman turned the corner, Butler pounced on him and knocked him off his feet. He then punched him and the hitman rolled off the roof and landed hard on the ground. Holly was still following Johnson around the manor. He was faster than she would have expected. He shot some bullets over his shoulder. Holly dodged them easily since he kept shooting in the exact same spot every couple of minutes.

"A bomb is set to explode in two minutes!" he shouted. "I suggest you look for that instead!" Holly thought about it for a while and decided he was right. She went off searching and bumped into Mulch.

"Mulch!"

"Holly!"

"What are you up to?" Holly asked.

"I'm in search of a bomb."

"Me too." They continued their search together. Finally, they found it in the main floor behind a desk that once held a vase. There was… ONE minute left!

"We have to evacuate everyone!"

Artemis was in his room. He was with his laptop and he was typing furiously. Sabotage. Johnson had broken in earlier and deactivated the alarms. Constantine had been a decoy. Holly burst into the room.

"We have to get out!" she screamed.

"Hello to you too, miss Short." She tugged at his sleeve but he wouldn't budge.

"Come on! There's a bomb set to go off in… fifty seconds!" This motivated Artemis to get off his bed. Holly left to tell the others. Artemis packed some things quickly. He heard sirens._The police are fashionably__late once again_. He ran out of his room and down the stairs. Outside he saw Butler and Juliet, Mulch and Holly. Artemis ran out and didn't stop. They all ran in a big group. Up ahead, Johnson had run out of the gates and evaded police in his Mercedes Benz.

Damien Johnson had escaped again.

A loud explosion suddenly shook the floor. Artemis went flying and landed with a hard thud on the floor. Chunks of brick and marble rained down on them. Debris covered the whole group. Artemis looked up and saw ruins. The place he could always count on for safety had just been destroyed.

A/N That's one big bomb don't you think? Well, I'm losing my author's touch to my stories but thank you for reading. I don't know when I'm going to post the next chapter but I'll do so as soon as possible. REVIEW!


	5. The Coming of the Toxic

I do not own any characters or ideas created by Eoin Colfer

A/N Howdy folks! I'm making up this chapter as I go along, soooo; forgive me for this next chapter. Thank you to all of my reviewers. This chapter is short!Enjoy!

Chapter 5- The Coming of the Toxic

Crane Korinn wasn't feeling well. He was out of work particularly early today. He had been at work in his office filing out the culprits in jail as usual. A dwarf named Kloro Vanga was supposed to be freed the next day. But he hadn't been feeling well for a couple of days. Now he felt even worse. Crane coughed for three minutes straight.

"I need a doctor," he mumbled to himself. Crane took a shortcut through an alleyway to get him home faster. Cough. He continued down the alleyway. Cough. He was almost at the end. Cough. He couldn't take it anymore. He coughed in the alleyway. That damn sickness overtook him and his knees turned to water. He toppled and crouched while coughing. His lungs felt like they were going to blow. He needed air but he couldn't find any. Crane took a big gulp of air and immediately the coughing became worse. He coughed out blood and made a small puddle of it. He was on his hands and feet now, dying. He became weaker and weaker and finally his elbows and knees gave out. Crane fell onto the floor. Pain filled him and his lungs. Then slowly, his pulse began to falter. Slowly his pulse became less frequent. Until finally it stopped completely and he died in the small alleyway.

Foaly was baffled. The photos in front of him showed three normal people on the floor. They were dead. Each and every one of the five citizens died in different parts of the city. One of them was a fellow student from his graduating school. An elf named Lino Kitoro. Another was a married pixie named Crane Korinn. A dwarf named Ran Golo was another. Another pixie that was unemployed named Tnobo Shigo. A fellow primary student that was also a centaur, (he used to have a crush on her) Tala Sif. Foaly had first run primary searches on the unlucky five. They didn't have anything in common. He ran a more advanced search and still didn't find anything. Now he was searching everything about them on his computer. From the very moment of birth to their time of death. Messages, bills, files, friends, schools, clubs, certificates. He searched everything they had. Yet he still found nothing in common between them. So now he sat in his chair in front of his computer. There was only one lousy thing he had found that they had in common. In their health files and some messages sent by their moms to other friends was that they were fragile. They got sick easily. _Well, considering they died from a kind of sickness, that piece of information doesn't help. _Foaly got up, got permission to leave from the LEP building in order to investigate (which was the only reason Sool let him leave) and hurried to an address on a piece of paper that he had printed out of his research. He first went to Lino's old house. An old, tired looking elf answered the door.

"What the ruddy hell do you want?" he asked grumpily.

"I'm an LEPrecon officer," Foaly responded while he flashed him his badge, " and I want to question you about Lino." Mr. Kitoro moved away from the door to let the officer pass. Foaly realized at once that they weren't exactly wealthy. They weren't the modern day family in the cash category at all. It was a small house. It had a small living room that had four walls and left of the doorway a small hallway that led to three rooms.

"Can you show me the house?" Foaly asked.

"Sure" Mr. Kitoro mumbled grumpily. He led Foaly into the first room on their right of the hall.

"Tis' was Lino's room," he said hurriedly as he beckoned to it. Foaly noticed that everything was probably the same way Lino had left it the day he died. Which was two weeks ago. They continued down the hall and stopped at the next door that was also on their right.

"Tis' is the quarters," he said. By "quarters" he meant bathroom. It was a small smelly, dingy washroom with a light bulb hanging from the ceiling. They stopped at the last room

"Tis' is my room," he told Foaly. It was also a small room with a tiny TV, a bed, and a bedside table. On the table was a picture of a female elf.

"That's ma' wife, Launa," he said when he saw Foaly look at the picture. "Died in the B'wa Kell (A/N I think that's how you spell it) rebellion." His eyes were filling with tears. Foaly than asked him some questions about Lino. When he was finished, he left. Foaly put together all the information he had gathered and set out to some places Lino might have hung out in. He was correct on some of his hunches. His friends in late nightclubs always said the same thing for something different about Lino. He got sick easily. It was late now and Foaly was getting sleepy. He went back and had some sleep.

The next day, Foaly went to investigate on Crane Korinn. In a span of five days, Foaly had investigated them all. Foaly had found no connections between the five. Not even a connection with their friends. Foaly decided to go to the hospital. At the reception desk, he flashed his badge again and went to the third floor. He met with Dr. Vagan's secretary and asked where he could find him.

"He is busy at the moment," said the occupied pixie, "Maybe if you made an appointment"- she was cut off by Foaly.

"Where can I find him ma'am?" when he saw that this didn't satisfy her, he said, "I'm an LEPrecon officer." In about a minute, Foaly was standing in front of a doorway that read- Operation In Process. Do Not Disturb. Foaly was in the suit needed for an operation room, so he walked in.

"Dr. Vagan?" he asked into the light.

"Can't you read! I'm not to be distu"- he stopped once he saw Foaly. He said a quick apology and led him to Crane's body. Foaly almost puked. Crane Korinn's torso was split open.

"I was about to call the LEP! I have discovered something! In his lungs, there is…"

Sool was sitting on his chair behind his desk. He was reading the report Foaly had given him on the five deceased. Suddenly, Foaly burst through the door.

"Don't you know how to knock, donkey?" Sool said over the top of the report.

"Sir, Dr. Vagan just told me something very interesting! He found a gas in the lungs! Yes, of each of the five. It was hard to find because of its mixture of chemicals!" Foaly was glad to make a breakthrough. Sool could see it written all over his face. But suddenly Foaly went quiet.

"It's gas?" Sool said. He understood the look of worry on Foaly's face. "But they could have been kidnapped and put into a room full of gas. Then the murderers could have placed them in different parts of the city. Then, then" but Sool couldn't find an explanation.

"No sir. Crane had just gotten out of work five minutes before his estimated death. Plus, everyone loved them. No one had any rivalries against them. Sooo, the gas… is a public thing. It's all over Haven, sir." Sool had been afraid of this.

"One more thing sir. The chemicals in the gas, the toxic… it's not very fairy-like. The chemicals are human chemicals. We've found out that the gas is mud man made."

A/N To tell you the truth, I found it kind of relaxing not to write about Artemis in this one. He's going through dark times. I hope you enjoyed my nice little chapter. Things are going to get good. Trust me on that! REVIEW!


	6. Connection?

I do not own any characters or ideas created by Eoin Colfer

A/N We are back to Artemis again! Thank you for everyone that has read my story so far:) I'm glad that people are enjoying my first FF! (Begins crying) Thank you! I love you all! Jokes. On with the story!

Chapter 6- Connection?

Artemis looked up at the ceiling. Butler, Juliet, Holly, Mulch, and him were in a gigantic suite. He didn't like it. Nothing would seem like home again. Fowl Manor was the only home for him and he was going to miss it. _It's all Johnson's fault. _This was a place Artemis had planned on coming in just in case of a loss for a home. Don't think of Artemis as a paranoid person. Just think of him as someone who looks at everything in every a different angle. It was a house/mansion on a hillside. Everything was beautiful and had cost a lot of money. But then again, Artemis was rich. He was also a genius.

"I'm not a fool, miss Short. I don't keep all of my money in my house. I keep most of it in a top-security safe. Some in a coded computer, and some in an abandoned warehouse that nobody would suspect" Artemis remembered telling Holly when they got to financial talk after the explosion. However, all the gold wasn't gone either. He had split _that _in multiple places. Artemis walked around the house. It was a house/mansion more inclining to mansion but it felt like any house to him. It had a gleaming kitchen, gleaming washroom, comfortable bed, and a pool. But it wasn't Fowl Manor. Artemis chose a room and unpacked his things. But other than all of the changes, there was one change that made everything _completely _different. He was undercover. After the explosion, he had paid the press a good amount to keep his whereabouts secret. Now nobody knew where the Irish teenager was. Johnson was probably looking for him. Artemis had to be hidden. Suddenly, his communicator rang. He checked the screen and saw a message. **We need your help- Foaly.** Help? He hadn't been on a "save Haven" adventure since Opal Koboi's return. Artemis had been earning for one since then. He couldn't help grinning. _Haven needs my help once again. _It would help get his mind off the whole Johnson problem. He sent a message back to Foaly telling him to come to the surface and also gave him his address.

"Butler! We'll be getting a visitor!" Artemis shouted at the main floor. Butler came almost immediately.

"Who?" he asked concernedly.

"Foaly" Artemis said with a smile. "Haven needs our help once again." He then informed Holly and Mulch about their visitor.

"Pony boy huh? He better not try arresting me," said Mulch.

"I wonder what he needs…" thought Holly out loud.

An hour later, the bell rang.

"Human! Give us permission to come into your household!" yelled a familiar voice… Sool!

"I give Foaly permission to come in, not you" replied Artemis from the other side of the door.

"I'll take that as a general invitation" said Sool. And when the door opened, Sool, Foaly, Trouble, and three LEP officers walked in. Artemis waited for the vomiting to begin, but nothing happened. _I guess one invitation is enough for all of them. I have to keep that in mind. _Butler led the party into the living room.

"This is a cozy place, Fowl," said Foaly.

"Yes, you have gotten some nice accommodations," Sool said plainly. "But we have to get to business. It was donkey boy's idea to drag you into this, but we need your mud man help." When Artemis was about to answer, Holly cut in.

"Artemis will help if you don't even try arresting me or Mulch," she said angrily.

"Now hold on Holly…" Artemis began but was interrupted by Sool.

"No one asked for your assistance Short! You will not be attending this mission! Now I'm feeling nice so I'll give you a minute to flee before we slap the irons on your wrists!" Foaly gave a look of surprise, Trouble looked at the floor quite ashamedly, and the officers grinned and sneered.

"You're lucky _Commander _Sool is being nice to you, Short! Or should I call you, rebel?" sneered one of the officers. Holly hadn't forgotten about Root yet.

"SOOL IS NO COMMANDER! THE ONLY REAL COMMANDER TO THE LEP HAS BEEN _COMMANDER _ROOT!" she exploded in fiery rage. Sool made a look of a mock hurt face.

"That's really quite STUPID of you miss Short. What a wrong day to try my patience" Sool responded. He then motioned to the officers to get her. "Don't forget the dwarf." They came in on them, Neutrinos at the ready. Juliet jumped in front of Mulch and Holly.

"You have to get through me first," she said. The officers looked at Sool. Sool nodded. Butler then came in front of Juliet.

"And me" he growled.

"Now listen here!" Artemis suddenly cut in. "There will be no violence in my household!" Sool smiled.

"He's right, Sool," Foaly said. The new commander hit Foaly at the side of the head! Everyone stood shocked for a moment. Sool looked enraged before he grinned.

"That's commander for you, donkey. And you take my side of the damn argument, you hear me!" he told Foaly. The centaur stayed on the floor, looking shocked.

"YOU BASTARD!" holly shouted from behind the Butlers. She flew out and attacked Sool. They struggled for a moment before he kicked her off.

"State your business now Sool or Butler and Juliet will knock you out cold!" Artemis shouted. Everyone was surprised at Artemis' harsh words.

"There's a problem in Haven," said an angry ready-to-kill Sool. "There's a toxic disaster. If we don't act quickly, all the citizens will die. There have already been five unlucky citizens that fell to its harmful chemicals. Foaly." Foaly began his speech as soon as his name was mentioned. He began to talk about his research (which he sounded greatly proud of) and finally got to the point.

"The chemicals are human things. The toxic was created by a human," Foaly said. At first Artemis was shocked and angry.

"Are you accusing me of something?" he said.

"Of course not," Foaly responded. "But we'll need your help to find this person. Someone else knows about us." Someone else knowing about the People sounded impossible, yet they couldn't be wrong.

"I can help you," Artemis replied simply. "But I'll need the help of Holly Short and Mulch Diggums." Sool looked astonished.

"Absolutely not! I will not…" he started but was interrupted by Trouble.

"You're putting a rivalry in front of the safety of Haven sir." After about a minute of swearing he sighed and agreed.

"I'm going to get right to work," Artemis said. He hurried upstairs to his laptop. Little did anyone know that he already had a suspect. It was either his anger telling him it was true, or it was his intelligence. _It __is possible. I have some proof that it is him. If it is you, Johnson, I'll let the People take care of you. _Artemis turned on his laptop, and instantly began researching on the exact length and width of Fowl Manor. Holly had said it was on a wall in the main floor. When he had the estimated measurement of his old manor, he researched bombs. Seeing he was getting nowhere, he called Holly. No answer. Suddenly, he heard grunting. Artemis hurried downstairs. Butler was taking on all three officers. They were particularly good fighters, so Butler had only knocked one out.

"What in the name of…" Artemis began. He went into the kitchen and saw Mulch and Trouble throwing fists at each other while Holly and Sool struggled once again. When Juliet was dazed on the ground next to them. When finally Butler finished the officers, Butler burst into the room, picked up Trouble and stuffed him in a cabinet. He then kicked Sool. Artemis, Butler, and an awoken Juliet, made Sool sign a temporary peace treaty. Artemis wrote it so that there would be no loopholes. After that, Holly went up to his room with him.

"Can you give me a drawing of what you think the bomb looked like?" Artemis asked. When he had a collected and illustration from Holly and Mulch, he took it upstairs to his room. They both looked roughly about the same. Artemis searched for bombs such as those when he hacked into a couple of military bases. He had a couple of seconds before they realized there was a hacker. He copied all of the bombs, and pasted them somewhere safely. He then looked them over. Nothing. Artemis would have to do something very tricky now. Hack into Johnson's weapon's facility. Artemis first had trouble finding a page he could use that mentioned Johnson's company at all that Artemis could use to hack. He then threw the defense avatars some coded bait elsewhere so that he could get inside the system. He finally got into the hard drive! He then did the same to the bombs section (complete and incomplete) as he had done to the military's. Finally Artemis found some parts that were in the illustration in several different bombs. _Maybe he somehow fused them? No, there are still some parts missing and that doesn't explain the radius of the bomb. _Artemis looked through all of the bombs and only found certain parts of the bomb. _There isn't any bomb that would cause an explosion in a certain direction. A normal bomb would have destroyed half of Fowl Manor and taken the rest of the damage on the garden. This bomb was on the west wall and sent the explosion north, south, and east but not west. _Artemis was getting frustrated. Then he had an idea.

"Foaly, can you get up here?" Artemis yelled from his room. After about half a minute, Foaly appeared at his doorway.

"Yes?" he asked, his brow raised.

"I need you to give me access to all of Haven's weapon's" he replied. This made his brow rise even farther up.

"I'm getting very close to figuring something out, Foaly. Do you want to find this guy or not?"

"I guess… Move aside, kid," he replied enthusiastically. He typed and bragged at the same time at how easy this task was. He finally got to a very military looking like screen. Then he stopped typing.

"I'm asking them permission to access the weapon's facility, because I sure as hell aint' hacking," he said. "Okay, they granted us permission," he said a little while later. His hands were over the keyboard once again.

"Any weapon in particular?" he asked.

"Bombs. All types. With these parts," Artemis said and handed Foaly the piece of paper in which the parts were written down. He typed quickly and soon three bombs and a report on them appeared on the screen.

"Whoa. That narrowed it down quite a bit," said Foaly. Artemis found the one at last. In the report it was one of the most valuable bombs._ No wonder._ The user could direct the bomb wherever he/she wanted.

"Well, I found our guy, Foaly," Artemis informed him.

----------------------------------

Everyone including the fairies was seated at the table.

"I've been doing some extensive research of one Damien Johnson," Artemis began. He explained every little detail of why he accused him and how he knew Johnson was responsible. He also gave a brief explanation of how he had figured out the fairy business.

"My guess is that he believes in folk tales and other stories a littler to much. I researched more about him and he has a… habit of sometimes mixing fiction with reality. No doubt he read about fairies when he was small and he's been pursuing that ever since. I have more research to back that theory up. So basically, Johnson is your man, Sool." Everyone looked impressed at his search.

"Horsey here was right. Your knowledge is worth coming up to the surface for. But you're coming with us. All of you are. We're going to need more help. Artemis grinned. His next adventure in Haven awaited. _YES! And I can chase Johnson while saving Haven!_

"Lets get him," said Artemis.

A/N Woohoo! You see? My book has taken an unexpected twist that made it more interesting wouldn't you say? I'll update as soon as possible. And once again- REVIEW:)


	7. The First Vent

I do not own any characters or ideas created by Eoin Colfer

A/N I really want to finish this story and have my first finished FF. I'm really making this one up as I go along, so it might not be as good as some of mine. Thank you to all of my reviewers!

Chapter 7- The First Vent

Haven was just as Artemis remembered it. Well, not exactly. There wasn't a single person in sight. Sool had made them all wear special jackets and pants; just in case the toxic affected through your skin.The humans, of course, had to get theirs tailored but they were ready in no time.They also had to wear helmets, of course, that had extra long- lasting filters (Foaly was quite proud.) Artemis looked around and the structures looked the same but whenever he looked to his right, something crucial was missing. Holly wasn't wearing an LEP uniform. Even though the suit would hide it, he should've been able to see her boots. It just wasn't the same. They walked for some time before they got to Police Plaza.

"Why couldn't we just take a transport, Sool?" Mulch asked angrily for the third time.

"We don't want our transports to get ruined by the toxic, convict. Some experts are checking if the engines will be affected," he responded; also for the third time except that he sounded quite annoyed know.

"Some experts. It shouldn't take this long," Mulch muttered. The group of eleven walked through the doors after Sool showed the guards at the front his badge. They went up to the Ops. Booth and everyone took a seat around what seemed like a table. Except it wasn't. It was round and made of metal, in the middle it had glass type half dome, and all around it were blinking lights and a keyboard on Sool's side. Sool quickly typed something and a holograph appeared above the dome.

"Holographic projector. Impressive. Is it new?" Artemis asked.

"You know, it's one of my greatest inventions yet. You see, with solar panels above the surface…" Foaly began, but Sool wasn't in a good mood.

"Shut up, pony," Sool snapped. "As you can see here," he beckoned to the hologram which was some sort of cylindrical machine, "This machine is very big and hi-tech. Correct?" Everybody responded with a low, unenthusiastic, "Correct." Sool wasn't exactly happy about their boredom, but he continued. "It was found in a troll nest. Yes, unbelievable, I know but Ms. Short over here, inspected a bit longer than us. Isn't that right, Holly?" Sool looked at Holly accusingly. Holly gave him a look and a small shake of the head, which meant, _Without me, you wouldn't be getting this information!_

"That is correct Sool. Mulch and I arrived faster than your LEP team. I inspected the machine's screen and saw some plans. What plans, I can't be sure but I know there were plans," when Sool gave her a questioning look, she answered the question he was thinking. "The title said, **Plans.**" Sool than muttered something, and Artemis asked,

"Why would they put such a revealing title?"

"It was in a troll nest, Artemis. The maker probably didn't think anyone would be stupid enough to go looking around. One more thing, the title wasn't written in Gnomish," Holly explained.

"So Johnson is in league with the trolls?" Butler asked.

"If he's the one working there, he controls them," Trouble said.

"He controls them? How?" asked Juliet.

"There are these little light things on their heads. When its green, you're okay, when its red, you're in trouble," Mulch informed her.

"Let's stop sharing information we already know! I don't know about you, but I want to catch this Johnson guy as soon as possible!" Sool exclaimed.

"Then why don't we go to the damn nest, _Mr. General?_" Holly said, putting a mock tone in Mr. General.

"Why I ought to…" Sool said while raising his hand.

"Hey watch it!" Foaly said.

"Okay, everyone calm down!" said one of the officers.

"Oh yeah, I haven't introduced you guys properly. Lenz, Sotter, and Kannel," said Sool while beckoning to the three officers.

"Weren't you just trying to hit me?" Holly said in a puzzled tone. Sool pretended not to hear her.

"So are we going to go to the nest?" asked Trouble.

"It's something we must be fully prepared for," Artemis said. Everyone thought carefully. Suddenly, an officer burst through the doors.

"General Sool! We found something!"

Five minutes later, they were all in their suits and walking out behind the newcomer. After about twenty minutes, they got to where a number of guards were standing in a way that told everyone to stay away. Artemis was exhausted. The officers saluted to Sool as he marched up to them. Holly had a look of great disgust on her face because of this. They were in a very broken down part of Haven. Some shops had even been looted. It looked like the perfect place for criminals. Some buildings looked in a very poor shape.

"Julius started a fund to take care of this place," Holly said, like if at the point of crying. "I see you didn't continue the fund, Sool!" Holly said loudly. He pretended not to hear her. Holly was going to charge at him, but was stopped by Lenz.

"You should turn up the filter capacity and the oxygen capacity on your helmets," said one of the officers standing guard.

"Turn it up?" Artemis said.

"Yes. You see, the filter can filter an awful lot of things. If you put it _too _high, it can filter some vital minerals in the oxygen. And the oxygen, well, you might need more of it at a time if you are in a highly intoxicated area," Foaly explained. Everyone rolled his or her eyes except Foaly and Artemis. They each did as they were told. Suddenly, the inside of the helmets became cold.

"To much oxygen…" Sotter said. The officer that had burst into the Ops. Booth told them to follow, and continued walking. The air seemed normal again. _The air here could kill you without these helmets._ Artemis looked around. It wasn't like Haven at all. The air began to become…acrid. Artemis cranked up his helmet's capacities. The officer stopped and changed course abruptly. They were heading southwest now. They turned and twisted, went on rocky and smooth terrain, even went past a small swamp. Finally, in a small clutter of destroyed buildings and trees, the officer stopped.

"Right here," the officer said to Sool. He pointed to a little vent at the bottom of the tree. The toxic was coming out so rapidly, you could see the air a slight shade of green.

"Whoa," Mulch said. It was connected to a pipe, but the pipe was soon lost in the swamp.

"Well, we can't blast it," Kannel said.

"Can't you do something nerdy with it, Foaly?" Juliet asked. Foaly looked deeply offended, but nodded.

"But I'll need some materials that I didn't bring," he said.

"Why didn't you bring it, donkey?" Sool demanded.

"Because he didn't know he'd need it," Artemis responded for him, before Sool decided to strike him again.

"We _could _follow the pipe in one of the Hydrospeeders," Trouble remarked.

"What do you mean, one of them? I just finished making one!" Foaly objected. Once again, he was ignored.

"How is it that there's water down here?" Butler asked. Holly smiled.

"One of nature's wonders." They discussed possibilities a little longer, until Foaly said,

"I think we should talk about this in the Ops. Booth." They all agreed, and they set of again, officer in the lead. _Grrrrrrrrr._ They couldn't pretend not to hear the growling. Suddenly, a big bush of fur leaped in front of them and took down the officer. It bared its giant jaws into him. It was a troll. Holly, Mulch, Sool, Trouble, Butler, Juliet, Lenz, Sotter, and Kannel all took out their weapons at once. Only Foaly and Artemis were unarmed.

"Well, he's a bit outnumbered, no? Hahaha…" when nobody laughed at Foaly's remark, he shut his mouth. The troll charged, and leaped… right on Juliet. Wrong choice. Butler moved like a bullet, and kicked it off like a soccer player. It went flying and landed at the edge of the swamp. The armed group went after it, and the firing began. They charged at the troll as one, peppering the troll with whatever their weapon shot. It was greatly affective, and after a while it died. But it wasn't alone. Three more jumped out of the nearby buildings. Then three more. Then a couple more.

"Now we're a bit outnumbered, aren't we Foaly?" asked Mulch.

"Oh, shut up, Diggums," Foaly sneered back.

"Don't let them surround you!" Sool shouted. They moved quickly, farther and farther until the trolls were unable to surround them. Holly fired one hole through an abandoned speeder. _Yes! _It was fuel powered so that the fuel instantly poured out.

"Quickly!" Holly shouted. No one needed an explanation. The fuel had made a line between them and the trolls. Once the creatures were over the black/dark brown substance, they all fired at it. It went instantly ablaze, scorching all of the trolls on it. The ones that were behind had to stop or they would get burned just like their impulsive and now scorched friends.

"Go! Go! Go!" Trouble shouted. They all ran before the trolls found a way around it. They made it out again safely. Well, all of them except the officer. The group made it back to Police Plaza and went to the Ops. Booth.

"Now for getting to the source of that vent," Lenz said enthusiastically. Everybody groaned. But they knew they had to.

"When?" Holly asked.

"When we're ready. How about now?" Sool answered.

A/N I hope you liked this chapter. Things are going to heat up! Please review! Ummm… REVIEW!


	8. The Factory

I do not own any characters or ideas created by Eoin Colfer

A/N We're now going to go to someone else's point of view. Guess who? Johnson! Not for the whole chapter, though. Thank you to all of my reviewers!

Chapter 8- The Factory

Damien was on a balcony in his $300,000 suite. It was big and comfy, but he couldn't wait to get back to Canada. _But I'm not leaving until that kid is dead. _He stuck a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. Johnson inhaled deeply and thought when he would find Fowl.

"Sir! That kid must have paid the press big time! We're up to $1000 and they still haven't talked!" said Gordon, his second man in charge.

"Is that so? Pay them as much that is needed. We need to find the kid," Johnson replied. Gordon then looked at the floor.

"You know Damien, I think we're wasting our time getting this kid. You barely got away from the cops and from that explosion. We can get caught and all we've ever worked for will go to the ruins," Gordon said quite bravely. Gordon was Johnson's friend, so he decided not to shout.

"The kid simply has to die. I offered him money, he didn't accept. That got me mad. Simple as that." Gordon sighed under his breath. _Damien is wasting his time. I bet the press doesn't even know where that kid is._

"Gordon, prepare to go underground. I think we coulduse some more technology," Johnson said.

"Yes sir," Gordon replied.

----------------------------------------

Foaly was proudly showingthe grouphis Hydrospeeder 300. He was actually telling them how it worked, but he managed to squeeze in some show off words of his. Artemis was listening intently. _That mud boy better not try to steal his ideas. _Holly was just learning the basics of what Foaly was saying. She looked around at their group. The group was unusually big this time. But they would need it. By what Artemis had said, and what she had seen, Johnson was ruthless and smart. This combination wasn't good.

"Okay, and that's all I have to say about _my _incredible Hydrospeeder 300! Everyone get on and I'll contact you through your communicators!" Foaly said quite happily.

"No way, centaur," Trouble said. "You're coming with us." Foaly went white in the face, but five minutes later, he was at the controls of the Hydrospeeder, with a pain in his butt.

"Damn Sool…" he was muttering. "He didn't have to kick that hard." Holly was his copilot. The inside was as interesting as the outside. As much as she hated to admit it, Foaly had actually impressed her with this new speeder of his. The Hydrospeeder was mounted on a truck that had been proved "toxic safe" and they were headed to the swamp. To all of their surprise, more trolls had decided to try to pass the fire. It had died out, as Holly had expected. The survivors had hidden in the buildings again. Sool, which was driving the truck, turned so that the Hydrospeeder faced the swamp. The part of the truck that they were on moved toward the swamp. Finally, they were just barely over the surface. Sool got out of the truck, and jumped on top of the Hydrospeeder. He then entered through the top hatch. Foaly and Holly instantly began to maneuver the submarine down under the swamp.

"This is no swamp," Artemis and Sotter said together.

"What the hell is this, donkey?" Sool asked.

"A cavern… leading to caves apparently," Foaly responded. Foaly moved the Hydrospeeder on, into the cave that the pipe went into.

"These pipes are new," Lenz said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Holly was amazed at the Hydrospeeder 300. To someone that hadn't seen it move it would appear very bulky. But it was strangely maneuverable. They followed the pipe deeper into the cave.

"I see an opening up ahead," said Mulch. They moved through it. The pipe went to the surface. The Hydrospeeder followed. The group finally broke the surface and went to the shore. Foaly turned on all the "security precautions" for the Hydrospeeder 300. Holly studied her surroundings. There wasn't much to see except for a towering factory. It was all black and had very few windows. Some pipes were protruding the top and belching more toxic.

"The abandoned chemical factory?" Foaly said. "Of course!" He then lectured himself about not being stupid ever again. They all quickly debated and decided to go inside and face their enemy. Everyone was armed this time. They walked up to the factory. About 100 meters from the factory, there were metal bands inside the floor all around it.

"This is new. I know about these. They spit huge firewalls at you if you stand on them," Mulch said. "I know from experience." Holly gave him a look and he instantly began to eat the earth and make a tunnel for them.

"This is going to be fun," Artemis said sarcastically, and he went inside the tunnel.

------------------------------------------

Johnson was in a speeder specially made for him and his associates. He was speeding toward his factory. Gordon was driving for him. _Time to talk to the LEP commander. I think I'm going to need to crank up the toxic for them to listen. _Finally, it came into view. But something else came into view. He got binoculars and checked.

"It looks like the LEP found us out. And some other humans know about them. Hurry up! We need to trap them," Johnson said to Gordon. He couldn't wait. Some action at last. "Get the trolls ready."

---------------------------------------

"Someone's coming!" Kannel suddenly shouted. They all ducked just as a speeder flew over them.

"Intruders!" shouted an amplified voice that sounded familiar. "Prepare to die!" A battalion of trolls came out of the opening doors behind the owner of the factory. The lights on top of their heads were red. The Artemis recognized the owner.

The problem was, Johnson recognized him, too.

The trolls charged as one, in attack formation.

"Back to the tunnel!" Butler shouted. They scrambled through the tunnel and kept on running. If they fought they would get ripped to shreds. The trolls ran right over the metal bands but nothing happened. Johnson had turned off the fire. The trolls were gaining on them and they were gaining on the Hydrospeeder. They reached it and it took some time for Foaly to open it because of the "security precautions."

"Hurry up!" screamed Holly into his ear. They were jumping inside when the trolls arrived. Lenz, Sool, and Kannel, the last people outside, pulled out Neutrinos. Sool jumped in. Then Lenz barely made it.

"Come on!" Lenz shouted to Kannel.

"Go on without me!" he shouted back. The trolls were now jumping on the Hydrospeeder, looking for something to break. They bashed it with their powerful legs and bit it.

"COME ON!" Lenz shouted again. For an answer, Kannel closed the hatch and jumped off the Hydrospeeder. He then ran into the remainder of the trolls. It was a horrible sight. The trolls pounced on Kannel and bit into him. He feebly tried to shoot at Johnson, but no luck.

"NOOOO!" shouted Lenz. "BROTHER!"

"Brother?" Artemis asked Sool. Sool nodded.

"That's it!" Foaly exclaimed. He put the speeder under the surface, leaving the trolls to drown or to float on the surface. They went through the cave in silence except for Lenz's soft crying. Something flew past them once, but they couldn't identify it. When they got to the end of the cave, an explosion was heard. The thing that had flown past them had been a maneuverable bomb! It had exploded above them so rocks rained down on them. They hit the Hydrospeeder with incredible force. It was pummeled into the wall as they tried to get out of the avalanche of rocks. Foaly and Holly drove past the rocks the best they could. It still hit them horribly, but they were doing better by a considerable amount. They finally broke free. But there were two problems. One, the Hydrospeeder was critically damaged and two, the cave was now closed. Foaly took the submarine to the surface where it automatically shut down because of the damage.

"Damn that Johnson," Foaly said.

"I'll kill that bastard," Lenz said through sobs. Now they all had a reason to want him taken down. The hunt for revenge had started.

A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it was short, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! Sorry about killing of Kannel, but I thought I needed to add some spice to it. REVIEW!


	9. Haven's Price

I do not own any characters or ideas created by Eoin Colfer

A/N I'm back! I'm going to try and make this chapter as good as possible. I'm glad you're enjoying my story so far:) People are reading my first FF! Whooooo! Well… I didn't mean to say that but… ummm… on with the story!

Chapter 9- Haven's Price

Mulch Diggums was more bored than he usually was at Police Plaza. Everyone was bored except they didn't show it as much as him.

"I'm BOOOOORED!" Mulch shouted around the table for the fifth time.

"You'll be more bored in jail, Diggums so shut up!" Sool shouted back. They were in the Ops. Booth, waiting. Sool had sent a "crack team" of officers to spy on the factory. With the cave blocked, they had had had to take the long way to the factory. Mulch surveyed everyone. They were definitely bored. Then he couldn't take it.

"I'll be outside," he said grumpily as he picked up his suit.

"I don't think it would be smart to waste the filters, Mulch," Foaly said for the first time. He hadn't spoken since their narrow escape.

"Fine, then I'll be somewhere in the building," Mulch responded.

"You're not going to be walking around the LEP building unsupervised! You're a part of the rebel gang and you have escaped from jail and been in jail many times!" Sool exploded. However, Mulch wasn't listening. He walked out the doors and disappeared around the corner.

---------------------------------

Johnson was sitting in a comfy chair inside his factory. Actually, it was Gordon's factory because he had worked a lot to rebuild it and it was time he got some more responsibility.

"There! I got it Gordon! I know how to get the Fowl kid!" Johnson suddenly screamed in triumph. Gordon jumped up in surprise because of the sudden noise.

"Yes sir?" he asked casually. Johnson turned his swivel chair to face Gordon. He told him his idea. "I don't know sir… I think they would cook up a plan to counterattack our demand."

"You worry to much, Gordon. There's no way they're getting in here. Contact me to that idiot commander Sool," Johnson said assuring.

"Yes sir," Gordon said sighing. _I don't think we're going to get away with this without a bloodbath._

_-------------------------------------_

Sool looked on at Mulch until he disappeared around the corner. _I'm going to go all buzz baton on your ass when you're in jail, Diggums. _They sat around the holographic projector in silence. Suddenly, the screen flickered to life.

"Hello fairies, Fowl," Johnson, said in the screen as he nodded at them. Artemis had had no time to hide.

"Hello, Johnson," Artemis said with such ice in his voice that even Sool was surprised.

"What the hell do you want, Johnson?" Sool said angrily. Johnson smiled his evil grin.

"I'm here to announce Haven's price."

---------------------------------------

Mulch walked down the hall. He sat down thinking of somewhere to go. Then he heard a flicker and voices. Mulch knew when a TV or in this case a communicator screen turned on, even down the hall. Mulch ran down the hallway. _Finally a report! _He stopped at the doorway and didn't see the LEP officers. Instead he saw a smiling, old man in shades.

"I'm here to announce Haven's price," the man, which Mulch knew was Johnson, said. Everyone including him tensed. It wasn't going to be good and they all knew it.

"I want Artemis Fowl, his associates, and two metric tons of gold," Johnson spoke the last five words mockingly at Artemis. Everyone turned to him. Artemis didn't think about the deamnd for a second.

"Of course. I'm in." Butler and Juliet nodded just a split second behind. Johnson couldn't help looking annoyed. Mulch thought that Johnson's look of annoyance was because of the acceptance of Artemis, Butler, and Juliet.

"Meet me in the dessert," Johnson spat. The screen changed to the coordinates of the arrest.

"Write it down," Sool told Trouble. The screen went dead.

"OK" Trouble said shakily. Holly and Mulch tried saying something but Butler stopped them.

"I don't think we're going in peacefully. Do you?"

-----------------------------------

The LEP cruiser was coming closer to the coordinates. A troll stood there, on its hind legs. The cruiser stopped and the group of officers, rebels, and humans walked out. The light over the troll's head was green- at the moment. He made a gesture with his hand that meant they needed to follow. Foaly grimaced. This was going to be slightly problematic if they were going to go through with their plan. Yet they had a backup plan, and it was going to work. Artemis, Butler, Juliet, Holly, Sool, Trouble, Foaly, Lenz, and Sotter walked toward a now visible speeder "tweaked to hold more people. Three more trolls stood there, some kind of blasters at the ready. When the group got closer, the leading troll took out electrocuffs. Holly suddenly jumped up to Artemis.

"Don't go! It's not fair! That Johnson bastard! We can give him lots of gold just don't go!" she wailed at Artemis.

"I must do this, Ms. Short. Now don't let them see you cry," Artemis rehearsed. Johnson walked out of the speeder.

"How cute! The fairy "wuvs" the human!" he cried triumphantly.

"What the hell do you want!" Holly shouted back.

"I want the kid," he said as if he was asking for a pillow at a sleepover. _Mission success. _Artemis and Holly were only supposed to draw out Johnson if he was in the speeder. He wanted to gloat and sneer so he revealed himself. Butler looked at his watch. Artemis knew he was thinking the same thing. _Holly's stalled them long enough. He should be here soon. _

"Hey, where's the other one? You were all supposed to come!" he snarled. Everyone just grinned.

An engine roared near them. Everyone looked around, and saw their speeder driving toward them from the other side of Johnson's speeder. Mulch had gone all around the perimeter. With the cannons ready, Mulch fired at the other speeder. About another four trolls managed to scramble out before the speeder they were once in exploded. Metal flew everywhere.

"Artemis, drop!" Butler shouted as he tackled Artemis. Most of the metal hit Butler. Just tiny scraps fell on Artemis. But everyone got showered with the remains of Johnson's speeder.

"Oh, crap!" Johnson shouted to no one in particular. "My freakin' speeder! You blew it up!" Johnson shouted. Mulch continued driving like a mad-dwarf, trying to run Johnson and the trolls over. The group took out Neutrinos (Holly had been given the new version by Foaly!) and began to fire. The trolls returned the fire. Johnson took out a pistol modified with fairy technology. When he shot, a plasma bullet came rushing out toward the target that was Sool. He just barely managed to duck behind a boulder. Artemis, Butler, and Juliet ran across the hot dessert, avoiding getting shot as much as possible, which was quite easy considering there were only about ten shooters. Foaly was armed with a small electric pistol (courtesy of Mulch) but he was hiding behind a boulder, peeking across at the battle and squeezing off a couple of shots every so often.

"Juliet, you take care of Artemis, OK?" Butler told her once they were safe behind a boulder. She accepted reluctantly. _This is my one chance to get Johnson myself. _Artemis was angled perfectly so that Johnson would have to turn the whole way around to spot Artemis.

"If you're going to take care of me, you have a big job ahead of you," Artemis said through gritted teeth.

"Don't you dare…" Juliet started, but it was to late. Artemis was sneaking toward Johnson in a crouch like position. Then he broke into a sprint. Juliet followed. She tried tackling him as Butler had, but Artemis proved quite elusive.

"What the…" Johnson didn't have time to finish because next thing he knew, he was tumbling down the little hill he was on with Artemis clinging to his back. Johnson turned around in the floor to face Artemis. _You saw it in a movie. You can do it too. _**WHACK! **Artemis punched Johnson right across the face. He hurt his hand, but other than that, he felt good. He punched Johnson several more times until he grabbed Artemis by the throat and threw him off. Damien, bloody nosed and angry, charged for Artemis. His white-hot fury seemed to gush out of him. Just before he could reach Artemis, Juliet came from behind and kicked his back. He collapsed instantly. Artemis and Johnson scrambled to their feet. They both charged at each other but Juliet tore in the middle and punched Johnson hard. He fell back, his face bleeding and landed on the feet of one of his trolls.

"Kill them!" he shouted angrily at the trolls. They charged, but this gave the opposing team an advantage. The others spun and shot the trolls from behind them while they charged for Artemis and Juliet. All the trolls lay scattered on the dust. Johnson was just stunned. The sand flew around everyone quite violently.

"Can there be sand storms in the underground?" Artemis asked. The question was answered instantly. The dust filled the air and they almost couldn't breath. One incredibly strong puff of wind knocked Artemis back so that he hit a boulder. Another, sleeker and smaller speeder appeared. Johnson climbed on and it flew away.

"They can't get far in that little thing!" Foaly shouted at the group. Mulch opened the door and they followed. The speeder moved through a cluster of rocks. It was like a maze of giant and small rocks and boulders in there! This was where the small speeder had an advantage. It dove in and out of the boulders. The rocks protected them from the storm, so they were safe. Finally, Johnson lost them.

"Johnson escaped!" Sool said angrily and hopelessly.

"But Artemis got away to," Foaly reminded him.

They were all still safe and not in clutches of a madman. For now. It took several minutes to get out of the maze. They then fought the storm back into Haven. The air was thick with smoke. It seemed like all hope was gone. But it wasn't. There was still some hope. But that hope was to capture Johnson, and that seemed quite a difficult task.

A/N I hope you liked the chapter! I can't honestly say I'm almost done the story, but that's the way I like it. Nice and long! I hope you do too ;; I might be away in the Big Apple for some time so; I'll try to post the next chapter quickly! Thanks for reading my story. Until next time! REVIEW!


	10. Highway Madness

I do not own any characters or ideas created by Eoin Colfer

A/N I have to admit, I'm speechless. I think my imagination is drying up! (Dramatic music) NOOOOO! Are you supposed to put capitals in brackets? I have no idea. I guess I should continue with the story. See you at the end of the chapter!

Chapter 10- Highway Madness

Butler had taken Artemis and his sister back to the surface in a Range Rover after the storm. Everyone else stayed at Police Plaza, planning some possible attack on the factory. The toxic was getting worse. A lot worse. Even with the slightly cheaper (Foaly didn't have the money or time to make advanced suits for all Haven) toxic suits, more and more died everyday. It was known as the worst disease ever to reach Haven. The LEP was trying to provide shelter and healing as much as possible but still an average of five died daily.

Butler drove the Fowl's new Range Rover through a non-crowded street. They were taking the long way to their new bearings so that they didn't draw attention. Johnson probably had people looking everywhere for them so they had no choice but to take the long way. The shortcut was probably crowded with Johnson's men since it was always so busy and rich. _What a good place to hide us. In a rich and crowded part of Munich. _Butler looked at his rear view mirror and saw a black Hummer behind him. Again. This reminded him a lot of Constantine. _Johnson's men? _Butler wasn't sure because the windows were tainted. It was also very shiny. It looked familiar… _My Hummer! Tainted windows! Shiny as a whistle! That's it all right. And Johnson is on our tail._

"Hold on, Artemis. This might get bumpy. Does that Hummer look familiar to you?" Butler asked him. Artemis nodded.

"I was thinking about that for a minute. I still hadn't decided anything, so I decided to wait," he answered. Butler decided to hurry up a little. The Hummer followed.

"We're almost at the highway," Butler muttered to himself.

"Which means we're about to do some fast driving," Artemis muttered back. They were going up the road to the highway and the Hummer wasn't slowing down. Butler sped up on the highway and the chase was on.

------------------------------------------

Johnson had left Gordon back at the underground. He had returned to the surface and launched a hunt for Artemis. He had over fifty men searching Munich for him. _That kid can't stay hidden for long. How dare he punch me! I'll tear him to pieces! _He was on his comfy chair, eating a croissant with coffee. He took his croissants everywhere. He loved them. Johnson was facing the window, taking in the beauty of Munich. _Maybe I should bring my company to Munich. _Johnson thought about it for a minute, and decided to use the space that Fowl Manor used. Also he would move in once Artemis was dead. It was afternoon. Johnson rolled (the chair used wheels) to his computer. He accessed his well-hidden Haven operation file, and entered the password. His fingers flew over the keyboard while he looked at everything he had put in there. It was updated every five minutes so that he could always keep in tabs with Gordon and what was going on at Haven. Everything was going good. Gordon at the moment had just finished arranging a meeting with the council. He had also cranked up the toxic by just a bit. _Good job. Show them how important we are, but don't kill them completely. Make them suffer. _Once he had been fed enough information, Johnson decided he would go for a nap. On his way to bed, his cell phone rang. Johnson picked up grumpily and checked who called. One of his associates that was on the hunt.

"Sir! We found the kid! When do I get my money?" he asked.

"You don't get anything yet!" Johnson snarled. "Are you sure? Okay. Turn on the communicator I gave you. It's not you're business where I got it! Just do it and catch them!" He hurried to the garage to his Mercedes Benz.

---------------------------------------

Butler peeled down the highway, dodging any cars that were too close for comfort. The black Hummer followed them, in full pursuit. The Range Rover turned and dodged, while the Hummer decided it was time to stop acting dumb. It tried bumping them from behind and pushing them from the side. Butler went full throttle and Artemis was pushed into his chair. Juliet had less trouble since she was trained that way. Butler turned very sharply and Artemis bashed into the door. Juliet was also roughly moved to the side.

"Whoa!" she shouted and put on her seatbelt. The Range Rover sped through the traffic and shifted gears many times. Artemis was doing horribly at the back.

"Bloody hell, Butler…" Artemis mumbled as he scrambled for the seatbelt. When he finally had it the car made another sharp turn and he fell off his seat. "Damn Johnson! This is his entire fault! He…" but Artemis wasn't able to finish complaining because the car went to its fastest and knocked Artemis back on his seat. He grabbed the seatbelt and buckled himself in. Artemis sighed in relief while Butler narrowly missed getting bumped from behind. The Hummer suddenly went full throttle in a span of ½ a second and one second so that Butler wasn't able to react. It turned just a bit so that it was able to hit the corner of the bumper. Butler swerved out of control for a while but regained it instantly. The Hummer and the Range Rover were now neck to neck. Butler decided to drive the Rover right into the side of the Hummer. Both cars shook violently at this. Yet Butler still had the upper hand. He had been ready for the impact so he swerved for about a second and the Hummer went out of control. It crashed into the other side of the highway. But it wasn't finished yet. The impact from the opposing car had made it crash into the rail, but that simply scraped the side of it. The cars battled on, bumping each other and swerving and dodging.

Suddenly they heard sirens. A Mercedes Benz was in the lead of the pack of police cars. The police just noticed the fight going on between the Hummer and Range Rover so they sent some cars their way. The Benz dodged a Wave and sped up- right into the Range Rover. Butler's car lurched violently and crashed into the Hummer.

"Oh no," Butler said out loud unintentionally. The cops sped in on the group of three. _That car… that's Johnson! _Butler told the other two what he had found out.

"Bash him, Butler!" Artemis shouted angrily. Juliet looked at him in disbelief. "I mean…" Artemis couldn't think of a way to defend himself so he decided to shut up. The three vehicles crashed and bumped while being followed by the police. Butler drove the Hummer out of control and it ran headfirst (or windscreen first) into a police car. They both crashed into the rail. Three of the pursuing cars stopped to aid their comrade and arrest the Hummer driver.

Meanwhile, Butler and Johnson were going head on. Then Johnson realized the police were gaining on them. He tried speeding away but Butler shoved him at the side with his car. Johnson was going to take the first exit to the left and they all knew it. Butler sped up, peeling down the highway. He was a little more in front of Johnson when he attacked the Range Rover. Butler had some difficulty regaining control but he did eventually. Johnson was getting ready for the turn… and BAM! Butler braked right in front of the exit, making a horrible collision between both cars. The Mercedes crashed right into the fork separating the rest of the highway from the exit. The Rover careened onto a tanker truck. Everything was still.

The police scrambled out of their cars and preceded to the two wrecked ones. They dragged out three limp bodies from the Range Rover and one limp body from the Mercedes. Officer Jeff Daniels dragged a boy out of the Rover. He was unconscious and hurt. The sirens of the ambulance approached. _Why would these idiots have a fight on the highway with cars? Especially when there was a child on board! _He looked down at the boy. He was actually a teenager. Around fourteen, he guessed.

"Daniels!" barked the commanding officer of the group. "Get that kid to a stretcher! Now!" Jeff hated Eduardo, the commanding officer.

"Yes sir," Jeff answered. He wanted to laugh at Eduardo's silly Mexican accent. He carried theelegant looking kid to a stretcher. They hoisted the group onto the truck and they drove away.

Jeff got back into his car with his partner, Lenny. He was unusually quiet.

"What's up, Lenny?" Jeff asked him concernedly. Usually Lenny was talking non-stop.

"Those people, I know them," he said.

"You do?" Jeff had no idea how Lenny would know.

"The kid is Artemis Fowl Jr. The big one and the girl are his bodyguards. The one in the Benz was a weapon facility owner. His name was Damien Johnson. Everyone owes him plenty. How they got to fighting, we may never know." Jeff thought about it for a second. He knew about both. _How do multimillionaires get to fighting in cars? _

"That is weird, Lenny," Jeff said. They drove off, back to headquarters with the crazy Hummer driver in the back.

A/N Hi again! I know this chapter was a bit sucky and unbelievable, but oh well. New York rocked out loud! Anyhow, I'm trying to make good chapters! I really am! (Puts on a sad face) wait, I don't' have to right it when I can do it:( Ok, see ya! REVIEW!


	11. Rescue Mission

I do not own any characters or ideas created by Eoin Colfer

A/N YES! I love my 20 reviews! Thank you for reading my story and reviewing after every chapter! I wish I could do that to other people's work but my review button is broken unfortunately. I know that's weird! Next chapter! Time to type this thing now…

Chapter 11- Rescue Mission

Holly had just finished healing Mulch. She could have been faster if he hadn't been squirming so much. The storm and the fight in it had left everyone pretty bashed up.

"I didn't need healing Holly! It was just a little bite!" Mulch complained. Holly ignored him.

"Calm down, Diggums! You're healed and that's over and done with! Now shut up!" Sool shouted. Holly paced back and forth like Root used to.

"When is Fowl going to be back?" Trouble asked casually.

"That's what I was wondering," blurted out Holly.

"The big guy said he was going to be up there just to get a little rest. That might be it," Lenz offered.

"Yeah, I guess," said Sotter as if that solved the matter.

"I'm going to call anyway," Holly mumbled. She picked up the communicator and called. No one answered.

An hour later she tried again. This time a male voice picked up.

"Hello?" he asked in a confused tone. Holly hung up. "That's not Fowl, Butler, or Juliet," she said wonderingly.

"Call again and I'll trace the call," Foaly said, cracking his knuckles. "Human tracing has always been fun," he finished. Foaly hurried to Holly's communicator and placed a small disc on top of it. It stuck on instantly. He then hurried over to his computer and tapped some keys. The disc turned on in a green colour. He tapped some more and the screen flashed blue. He put on an earpiece. "Okie doke. I'm ready when you are." Holly called again.

"Hello?" said a different, more business-like voice. Foaly typed furiously. He raised a thumb. Holly turned off the communicator.

"Where are they, donkey?" asked Sool.

"They're still in Munich. But they're in the hospital," he said, worry in his voice.

-------------------------------------------

Juliet woke up with a headache so bad, she didn't know that it was possible. She was in a white room. _Observe, Juliet. It may save your life, _chimed Butler's voice in her throbbing head. The room had one door, one window in front of her. The door was on her right. Some cheap piece of art hung on the wall opposite the door. In the bottom left corner was a vase on a wooden table. She was a on a high, plush, bed with white sheets and blanket. Beside her there was a- heart monitor! Juliet sat up instantly, but a pain hit her whole body like a boulder. She crashed down on the soft bed again. _OK, I'm in a hospital. _Juliet tried remembering what happened and then it hit her. The crash. _Is everyone OK? _She couldn't decide. Sleep sounded very tempting, especially on that soft bed. She looked to her side to see her reflection on a mirror. Her forehead was bruised in a deep shade of purple. She had a big square bandage on her cheek and her lip appeared to have been bleeding. Juliet's arm was bothering her a lot. She took it out from under the blankets. _That's why it's so stiff! _A hard cast surrounded her arm.

"Damn!" she silently swore. She stood awake for a bit longer and heard some commotion outside.

"Retreat!" shouted a female voice that sounded strangely familiar. Suddenly, a uniformed man burst through the door and threw a grenade to the floor. Green gas erupted around the room. Then, sleep overtook her.

--------------------------------------

Trouble silently glided along with Holly. They were headed for the Munich Central Hospital. He didn't think it was necessary to be guarding Holly. He knew she just wanted the best for Haven and that she wouldn't attempt to escape. Lenz and Sotter carried Mulch between them in cam-foil. Sool took up the rear. The big white building came into visual range.

"That's the one, guys," Foaly said into their earpieces.

" I think I figured that much out, pony!" Sool shouted. Foaly didn't pay attention. They continued and as the building advanced, it became about a bit smaller than Fowl Manor.

"Wow… That's a big building," Mulch muttered. They continued flying until they reached it.

"Team one, circle the perimeter," Sool commanded. Holly, Mulch, and Lenz did as they were told (Mulch had Fireflies on.) "Team two, follow my lead," Trouble, Sool, and Sotter went to the top of the doorway with their shields on. "Trouble! You are going to find out what rooms everyone is in. Sotter and I will stand by."

"Yes sir," Trouble answered. "Foaly?" Trouble asked.

"Receptionist is on the first floor to your left," he answered.

"OK…" Trouble mumbled. He waited for a minute, then a nurse put out her cigarette and opened the door. Trouble slipped in while it was open. He quickly ducked behind a large plant. In front of him were two rows of chairs. On the side, a television showing something about West Nile Virus with a picture of a mosquito. Trouble continued along the wall until he got to the corner. He peeked around and saw a large wooden desk. He flew to human eye level and saw a slim human girl sitting behind the desk.

Trouble flew to the roof and went toward the receptionist. Above her, there was a sign that hung by metal bands on either side. It read- **RECEPTION**. Trouble slipped between the bands, the roof, and the sign. He was now above the girl. There was a computer to her side. _I need a distraction… _

"Foaly?" he whispered. "I need help on this computer. How do I work it?" Foaly giggled silently.

"How about _I _do it for you?" he asked mischievously

"What do you mean?" Trouble asked.

"I mean that I knew that Sool was going to assign you that job. I took the _trouble_… hehe… to put something in your pocket. Reach into your right pocket." Trouble did as he was told and reached in. His hands grasped something round. Trouble pulled out something that resembled a cylinder with a lens, an antenna, and a button.

"Thanks for going through the trouble of putting this in my pocket, Foaly," Trouble said sarcastically.

"If you put that on the keyboard, I can do everything for you," Foaly said, slightly taken aback from the sarcasm. "All I need is a distraction."

"No problem," Trouble responded. He flew to the television, that was now saying something about a health card, the OHIP. Trouble examined it. It was a Samsung T.V. on a three-legged table. He made his way around it and stopped at the back. He pulled out the plug for the television's power. It went dead. Trouble sped back to the roof and headed to the receptionist's desk. She saw the problem with the T.V. and began to traverse the empty room. Trouble dropped down onto the desk. He snaked his way to the keyboard. Once the girl was out of earshot he dug the cylinder...nowhere.

"It doesn't go anywhere, Foaly!" Trouble said desperately.

"Press the button!" he shouted. He pressed it and a spike came out from under it. "Now stick it somewhere!" Trouble squeezed it in between the four and the five. The cylinder instantly lit up.

"There we go. It needs ten seconds to download everything into my computer," Foaly said. _I don't have ten seconds! _Trouble flew back to the T.V. The receptionist was almost to her desk… "Five seconds…" Foaly commented. Trouble pulled out the plug again just as she reached her desk.

"Not again…" she mumbled.

"Done!" Foaly announced happily. Trouble went back to the keyboard and pulled it out.

"Good. Sir, information was a success," Trouble announced to Sool.

"It's about time!" he grumbled. Trouble swore in his head. Someone else entered the building so he flew out.

"Now you guys just have to save them!" Foaly reported.

"Yes we do," Lenz said exasperatedly. Five black vans suddenly turned the corner and stopped in front of the hospital. Men in black gear with masks on burst through the door. They were armed. The men entered the building.

"Those guys resemble the human S.W.A.T." said Sotter.

"But they're not," Mulch observed.

"Johnson's men! We have to save Artemis now!"

A/N I'm sorry! I can't help it! I love cliffes! I couldn't pass the chance to make one! I'll update soon! I promise I will! Please, be so kind and… REVIEW!


	12. A Rescuer Captured

I do not own any ideas or characters created by Eoin Colfer

A/N I am glad that you are enjoying my story! I'm having fun writing it! This is a short author's note. OK? OK. On with it!

Chapter 12- A Rescuer Captured

Sool grunted when he saw the men. They definitely looked too rebellious to be professional S.W.A.T. He switched the earpiece back into Foaly's frequency (he had managed to find a frequency away from Foaly's reach.)

"Calm yourself, Short!" he barked before talking once again. "Donkey! Is that the S.W.A.T?"

"No messages, phone calls, or silent alarms have been sent to the S.W.A.T. anywhere in the area, boss," he answered. Sool swore.

"Team one! Go in from bottom to top! Team two, this way!" he barked his commands like any commander should. As much as he hated to admit it, Fowl couldn't be lost to Johnson. He flew to the top of the building and stopped in front of a vent. _This is our way in… _He put his easily fitting fingers in between the small gaps and began to pull. Trouble and Sotter helped. It was stuck tight.

"Screw this…" Sool backed off and shot the perimeter of the vent with a concentrated blast of his Neutrino. It fell with a clatter. Sool smiled triumphantly and marched in. Trouble and Sotter followed, cursing themselves for not thinking of that. Sotter closed it as not to attract attention. They flew down quickly, and landed on another vent. This one proved easier since they were on the inside. Trouble kicked it open and flew down, grabbed it, and put it back in place once they were all out.

"Damn! We gotta go!" Sotter cursed. The clatter of the vent had probably raised some suspicion from nearby humans. They flew down the hall, shields on, silently. Their earpieces crackled to life.

"We're in," Holly reported.

"Good. Split your team and come up to floor four. Sotter will meet with Diggums and Lenz in floor two. He has instructions," Sool replied gruffly. He briefly explained to Sotter what to do, and then dismissed him.

They met with Holly where instructed.

"Short, Juliet. Trouble, Butler. I'll get Fowl," Sool told them. "We'll catch Johnson later." They split. Sool hurried up the stairs to the fifth floor. From there, he went to door 5,6. Sool looked through the window. Artemis lay there, unconscious. Sool gripped the knob and pushed it down. The door opened. He flew to Artemis to wake him up. _Am I going to enjoy this! _And with that, Sool slapped him.

Artemis woke up instantly, breathing heavily.

"Ouch…" Artemis touched touch his cheek. It was burning. He saw Sool in front of him. "Not you!" he cried.

"To bad kid! There are armed men here to get you. Let's go." Artemis jumped out of bed and followed the fairy. His head hurt a considerable amount, and he guessed that he had been hurt. They ran down the hallway until guns exploded in front of them. Sool wordlessly raised his Neutrino and fired as a uniformed man ran around the corner.

"Got her/him!" sounded Holly and Trouble together.

"Check on the three dopes! They were supposed to tell me where the men were!" Sool shouted to Holly and Trouble. Artemis continued following Sool down the stairs until they reached Holly and Trouble. Lenz was sprawled unconscious on the floor. Mulch and Sotter were nowhere in sight. Artemis saw that Butler was awake. Juliet wasn't.

"I had a bit of a problem with Juliet," Holly told Artemis to answer his questioning glance. "The men got to her first. I got rid of them, and took Juliet out of there. She'll be asleep for awhile."

The men rounded the corner, weapons raised. One of them cackled triumphantly.

"I am Gordon. You are surrounded. 1/3 of our men have their guns trained on the boy. Tell the fairies to lower their shields or the boy will pay with his life," he said. Holly was first to oblige. Sool hissed in anger, but lowered his shield after Trouble followed suit. "Good. Now you can _all _die together." Butler grabbed Artemis and Juliet in a flash, and hurtled them around the corner. He then jumped after them, missing gunshots by inches. The fairies flew down at dizzying speed, and pulled up just in time to get some good shots. Gunshots erupted around the corridor.

"Foaly says that your things are on the first floor, in a room beside the register!" Holly shouted. Butler sprinted down the hallway. Trouble tossed him and Artemis a small gun. Artemis gripped the gun and staying near Juliet, he pulled the trigger.

Holly was amazed at how good a fighter Trouble and Sool were. They dipped and dived and fired in weak points. She did the same. She even used magic when it was needed. But it was clear that these men weren't just any reckless thugs. They were trained. She barely dodged a bullet most of the time. Once she had even needed to heal. She dipped, flew up, and fired a shot to a thug's mouth. He fell clutching it painfully. She hurried to another one, dodged a bullet, sent a spark of magic to him, and shot. The magic had made him dizzy and the shot had been unexpected. It hit his crotch quite painfully. One of the men hurried to her, to whack her with the butt of his gun. Sool intercepted with precision, and fired a volley of shots to many open or weaker parts of his suit. Trouble looked like he needed some help, as three men had surrounded him. Holly hurried to aid him in battle, blasting the humans. She dove under one and expected to fire, but a clicking noise joined her ears when she pulled the trigger. _Empty reticule. _She turned sharply to avoid collision with the wall, but instead met with the tip of Gordon's boot. He kicked without mercy, sending her flying. Trouble hurried to aid her, doing battle with an apparently more trained and protected Gordon. She healed some of her broken ribs, little by little until she was complete. Holly flew up once again and shot Gordon. He was definitely more protected. _Johnson's favourite? _When all the men were down except for Gordon, he ran. The fairies shot after him, but more men turned the corner.

"Let's go!" Trouble shouted. They switched to running instead. Holly and Trouble grabbed Juliet and flew away. Sool followed. Then Artemis. They continued running until they had made some distance and lost them through the maze that was Munich's General Hospital. Artemis had to take a long break to rest.

"Where's Butler?" Holly asked Foaly. Tapping on a keyboard.

"I tapped into the cameras but he doesn't appear anywhere… ah! I got him. Your boy is in the confiscated room. He has his gun… oh God! He's dressing! OK, I turned off that camera. There are some men heading your way!" Foaly shouted. _Nice time to tell us… _They all turned a corner.

"Stupid donkey…" Sool muttered. Three men passed without notice.

"Okay, he's done. You should try to get to him before Johnson's men do," Foaly commented. From then on, Foaly gave them Butler's location. Finally, they caught up with him. He had his suit back on, gun drawn. Butler handed Artemis his suit. He walked into a room and changed.

"That's better!" Artemis said cheerily as walked out. They continued walking.

"Why are we still here?" Trouble asked to no one in particular.

"We're gonna get Johnson," Sool grunted. At this, everyone quickened his or her pace. Walking came to jogging; jogging came to running (or flying.) when they turned the last corner however, the door was wide open. Everyone swore silently. They hurried to the door.

Three men jumped out in a flurry of gunshots.

"AHHH!" Artemis fell to the floor clutching his arm. Butler shot his gun and managed to get one of their feet. Artemis inspected his wound. The bullet had scraped his arm. Butler quickly moved him to the side along with Juliet again. They engaged in battle and were done in a mere minute. Holly attended to Butler's injured (from the fight) and Trouble to Artemis.

"We're out of here," Sool said. "Let's go."

"What about Mulch and Sotter!" Holly shouted.

"They're lost in action!" Sool challenged. They continued arguing until they began searching for the two missing men.

Sool and Trouble departed. He decided to take a right. Trouble followed.

"So Kelp, you think they're still in the building?" Sool asked Trouble.

"Actually, yes sir," he answered. They continued walking until they saw Mulch spread eagled on the floor. _This is obviously a trap. _Sool called everyone to meet there. When present, he crept toward him.

As expected, they met resistance. Eight men in exact. The battled and Holly woke Mulch up. He leapt into battle.

"Come out with your hands up!" someone ordered on a voice amplifier from outside. _Damn, the cops. _The fight got really messy. It was the hardest yet. **BOOM BOOM. BAM BAM. **They battled on and finished off the men. Only one thing was missing. Holly was gone. They searched for her, and eventually found Sotter in an unconscious state on the ground. Sool used the same strategy he had used with Artemis to wake him up. Now most of them were there.

Mulch couldn't believe that he had allowed Johnson's men to temporarily kidnap him! _Oh well… we have to find Holly right now. _He was alone with Sool as everyone had split up. Sool shot a blue uniformed man. But that one had been a police officer.

"A human law-person, eh? Pathetic," Sool commented as they walked by him. They continued walking but soon it became harder to get around.

"They're probably gone with her by now," Mulch said miserably.

"I agree. Let's get the hell out of here!" Sool shouted enthusiastically. The dwarf followed grumpily. Something pointy suddenly hit his back, and he blacked out.

Sool heard a thump, but he thought it was just one of Diggums' unusually loud footsteps. He looked behind him. Mulch was gone.

Foaly sat at the computer, switching from window to window.

"Stupid Mud Men," Foaly muttered. "They're supposed to put cameras everywhere! Not just in some places!" Sool's voice crackled into life.

"Diggums is gone! Everyone abort! Out of the building! Now!" Wow. That was unexpected. Holly and Mulch? He checked the cameras again. Finally everyone was visible. They hauled up Butler to the vent. From there, he climbed. Trouble and Lenz carried Artemis up, and the rest flew out.

"You guys better watch out. Police everywhere. A helicopter headed your way, too. Get the cam-foil on and leave!" he told them. He hoped they did as they were told.

An hour later, they arrived, sweaty and tired.

"How much does this mammoth weigh?" asked Lenz, pointing at Butler. Butler snarled and he quieted.

"Soooo… two missing people?" Foaly asked casually.

"Yes unfortunately," Artemis muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"We're going to save them right?" Sotter asked.

"A search for convicts is a waste of time. So we're not!" Sool said, having a hard time not to show his happiness on his face.

But Artemis had different plans.

A/N Hey! Whatcha think about that? Good, eh? I'm just kidding. Tell me what you think, ok? REVIEW!


	13. Explaining and Hacking

I do not own any characters or ideas created by Eoin Colfer

A/N I'm really running out of ideas for author notes. Sooo… I guess I'll just ramble on about nothing in particular. Fishes have scales. Turtles don't. Lions have fur. The end. Hmm.. Ok. Bye then!

Chapter 13- Explaining and Hacking

Finally. Artemis and the gang had returned to the surface while the fairies planned another attack on the factory. Juliet had woken up not too long ago. Artemis was in the patio, drinking a cup of Earl Grey tea. Butler was in the kitchen, getting the refreshment that he needed. Juliet was in her room, eating some cookies and milk. She was the only one with a broken arm.

Unfortunately, the police was going to arrive soon. Because of our narrow escape from both the hospital and the court, the cops were sure to get to them soon. Artemis finished his cup, and took it to the kitchen.

"Hello Butler," he said.

"Hmmm… They're here," he responded. Artemis looked around and to his dismay, saw that three police cars had just parked in front of their house. "I'll take care of them. Go upstairs." Artemis did as he was told. He had gotten used to Butler sometimes giving him orders. He went up all the way to his room. Artemis knew the worst that could happen was get a fine. Butler would explain everything. Of course, he would leave the fairy part out. Artemis sat at his laptop, and turned it on. He took out something from the closet. It was a good spying gadget. He placed it at the top of the stairs and adjusted it. _Twenty meters ought to do the trick. _He hurried back to his room and plugged the other part of the gadget in to it. He tapped some keys, and a window appeared. He placed headphones into the speaker and clicked something. Now he heard everything that was being said downstairs. Artemis leaned back in his chair with a pen and paper, and began to write down anything important.

Juliet ate the Oreos with great pleasure. She was hungry and dehydrated. The Butler gulped down some more milk. Then she dipped a cookie into the milk.

"Milk's favourite cookie indeed…" she muttered. It was kind of quiet, so she turned on the stereo.

_So what if you can see, the_

_darkest side of me? No one_

_will ever change this animal I_

_have become!_

She changed it. It wasn't her type of music.

_Ohhhh… The more I get of_

_you, the stranger it seems,_

_yeah…_

Kiss From A Rose? How old was that? She continued searching for a good song but found none. Instead, she turned on the T.V. They were showing the news. She was about to change it when she saw what was going on.

A female news reporter was talking while it showed shots of two broken cars. A Hummer and a Mercedes. _Great. _

"-the suspects are Artemis Fowl Junior, the multimillionaire boy that took over for his father. The Mercedes Benz driver has been identified as Damien Johnson, yet another multimillionaire. Mr. Johnson and Mr. Fowl's intentions are still unclear-" Juliet shut it off. _This is stupid. _She instead decided to lie down for a while. _Oh, what the hell. There can't be anything wrong with having one little rest. It's not like we're in any immediate danger… _and with that; she drifted off into sleep.

Officer Jeff Daniels couldn't believe it. This is what happened? Armed men? A Russian hitman? Attempted murder? This was too much! Yet it all made sense for some reason. This man, Domovoi Butler, had shown them his certificate. _Whoever Madame Ko is, I want her teaching me! _He listened intently, absorbing all the information this man told him. Finally, he was done his long story.

"Well sir, we're going to leave you off with a fine this time. Let the police take over. Tell me that you're going to leave this to us, ok?" he asked the towering bodyguard. He nodded. Jeff nodded, too and left.

Artemis had just started turning off the computer when Butler burst through the door.

"Did you get everything?" he asked. Artemis nodded. He turned off the gadget, put it away, cracked his knuckles, and began. Artemis once again started by getting on a normal, police-based page on the computer. He then began hacking into it, deeper and deeper until he was into the central base. His hands flew over the keyboard and the computer operated quickly enough for him to pull this off.

"Next scan is in two minutes…" Artemis muttered. If they scanned the computer, and he was still in there, they would most probably trace the hack to this very location. He hurried up a little. Finally, he entered some main key words into the central computer mainframe. They were: Damien Johnson, weapon facility owner, multimillionaire, and veteran of World War 2 (**A/N Just pretend that I had said that in chapter one! Plz!**). He waited. Finally the mainframe sent a permission message to enter the facility's computer. Automatically, (since it was "the police") the answer was yes. It gave him one minute in the weapon's facility to get the answers he wanted, and after that he would have a couple of seconds to get out of the police mainframe.

Artemis first uncovered the obvious. Johnson had taken a plane to Munich on Saturday morning. One day before their meeting. It was a bit harder discovering where he was staying, but he got the info. Paradise Hotels and Suites. It was definitely a place he would stay for a visit. It was a five-star full with a pool, a Jacuzzi, breakfast, dinner, supper, and top quality televisions. It was perfect. Artemis got off of the weapon facility mainframe. Ten seconds to get out of the police mainframe! He tried getting out but it was difficult. It was like going up a hill with a wagon. They had probably done that on purpose in order to trap any hackers before scanning time. It's a very complex system, so I'll just put it differently.

Let's say it's a young man with a sword in a maze. Whenever a monster pops up, he slashes it with his sword. The monsters are no problem. But the way out is. That's a bit of what it's like. Finally, Artemis found the way out and escaped. With just a second remaining.

A/N I know this was a short chappie. But hey, you gotta have at least more than one hacking chapter! I actually enjoy writing the hacking chapters! Anyhow, tell me what you think. REVIEW!


	14. Bad News and Victory

I do not own any characters or ideas created by Eoin Colfer

A/N I think that this chapter is kind of like Series of Unfortunate Events. (I don't own any of that either.) You think something is going to happen, but then it doesn't. That's kind of what it's like. So this is a warning. Signed: Lemony- I mean, Cablubershnibermier.

Chapter 14- Bad News and Victory

Holly woke up in a dark room. She found out that her hands were tied behind her back and that she was on a chair. There was a man in the corner, sitting on a chair and watching her with great interest. He smiled when she awoke.

"So I was right! The fairy woke up before the dwarf! Damien owes me ten bucks!" he said happily. Something about his voice sounded strangely familiar.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Gordon," he replied with a grin. "Your captor and owner of the toxic factory at Haven." She was shocked.

"I thought that Johnson was the owner of that place," she told him suspiciously.

"Was. But I'm the new owner. So get used to me, little fairy," he warned her menacingly. With that, he pulled out a gun, and shot a dart into her.

Butler was getting tired of having to buy new cars. This one was courtesy of one of his only friends. His schedule was too busy to be making friends, hence explaining the "one of his only friends" part. It was a Pontiac Wave. Not the best, but he would have to deal with it. Artemis was in the back seat, in one of his usual meditation trances. He had been in one spot for about two minutes and had moved about two inches. _Damn traffic. _Sirens sounded behind him and it gave him and idea. As usual, the citizens moved to the side as quickly as possible to make room for the five police cars. Butler turned the car to the side quickly and brought up the rear of the cars. This allowed him to go much faster. Of course, there were those who shouted out angry protests, but Butler didn't mind. Finally, he got out of the traffic jam. He drove for about ten minutes more. And then he saw it.

Paradise Hotel loomed overhead like a big airplane. It had no particular structure, pretty much a rectangle with tubes sticking out of it and leading to other smaller parts. Some police cars already stood there, sirens on. _Don't these guys know how to sneak up on an enemy undetected? _Butler stopped in front of the building, just as Artemis came out of his trance. They got out, and walked past the officers, straight to the doors.

"I'm sorry sir. I'm afraid the area is being closed down for a while," said a cop, putting his hand on Butler's shoulder.

"You're here for Damien Johnson. We're here for him too. I'm Domovoi Butler. This is Artemis Fowl. The police called us here to help out," Butler quickly lied.

"I don't know anything about you guys showing up," he responded. Artemis cut in all of a sudden.

"You're going to need our help to catch this criminal, like it or not, officer. He is dangerous and only we have survived his dangerous tactics. You walk in there and he'll either:

A: Run away

B: Weasel his way out of it

C: Open fire.

So you see, officer, this man is a dangerous crook that might be planning his escape this very moment. I will talk to the Munich police chief about your poor performance. Maybe if you had been a bit quieter, we might still have a chance on catching this crook." The officer stood there, dumbfounded at the young man's speech. Butler and Artemis walked away.

"Were you planning that on the way here?" Butler whispered. Artemis grinned.

"Must have been the pine fresh scent." They both chuckled at this.

"Hello officer Daniels," butler greeted the waiting officer across the lobby floor.

"Domovoi! Artemis! You can't be here! It's too dangerous!" he yelped in surprise.

"He's a dangerous enemy. You'll need our help," Butler said, sparing Artemis the need to say the speech again. Jeff was still thinking about it when an elevator opened. Butler and Artemis quickly hopped in.

"Hey!" Jeff protested. But it was too late. The doors closed before he had a chance to reach them.

"So?" Butler asked Artemis.

"Room 514," Artemis replied. Luckily, the register computer was still showing the whereabouts of Johnson. They ran out of it once they were able to squeeze through the elevator doors. Once they reached his door however, it opened for them. And out walked Johnson. He had a blue suit. Blue jacket, blue pants. White shirt, black tie, and black shoes. He had a green gym bag slung around his shoulder.

Artemis never failed to be surprised at Butler's gunmanship. Now he had someone else to be amazed by. Johnson reached behind himself at the same time that Butler reached to his inner breast pocket. They both pulled out guns at the same time. Butler aimed the Sig Saur right at Johnson's face. Johnson aimed a Medusa revolver at Butler's face. They cocked the guns at the same time.

"Wish I could say it's nice to see you mammoth, kid," Johnson sneered.

"Same here," answered Butler.

"And here!" said Artemis. He then noticed that Johnson had his right foot hooked around the door. _Oh no! _Johnson swung his foot, thereby closing the door. At the same time, he jumped to the right. _At the same _ _time_, Butler shot a bullet. It grazed Johnson's arm. Butler sped inside. Johnson managed to scramble up and close the door right in Artemis' face. It was a whirlwind of pain. He now had a cut on his forehead. The elevator doors opened, and the officers jumped out of it.

"Oh no! Kid!" Jeff shouted. He bent over Artemis and seeing that he was alive , gave a sigh of relief. Both the cops entered the apartment. Artemis also got in shakily. He saw Butler just getting up from the floor. He too was bleeding at the forehead.

"What happened?" he asked his bodyguard.

"I took a vase to the head," he said. _Ouch. _Butler and the other police officers disappeared through a door. Artemis stayed behind and instead surveyed the room. It was big. He saw a fireplace in the corner. _Ah yes. Three of the top suites have fireplaces. _Artemis hurried to it and took out the fire poker. Perfect. He had been looking for a weapon. It was light, strong, almost like a sword made just for him. He swung it a couple of times, but then heard the noises of running get closer. He pressed himself right on the wall beside another door, a good ten meters from the one everyone disappeared through. It opened and Johnson ran out, so quickly that he didn't notice Artemis. Artemis ran to the phone, grabbed it, and smashed it on the floor as hard as he could as to attract attention.

Johnson turned around and fired. He was about a centimeter off. Butler blasted through the door, just as Johnson blasted out the front door.

"Damn!" barked Jeff. They set off in pursuit with the Butler first, then Jeff, the other cop, and then Artemis. The chase continued for a while. They went through one of the tubes. There was a sign that read: **Pools and Jacuzzis. **They all hurried through all the doors that the chase took them into. They also noticed that people were heading away from the pool area. _It must be closing time. _Soon, they found themselves in the men's change rooms. Johnson took a couple of shots over his shoulder. Everyone dodged it. But it hit the fire emergency sprinkler. All of them turned on, soaking Artemis' suit.

"Great!" he shouted. Johnson took one more shot over his shoulder. Jeff got hit in the arm. However, he had been trying to dodge. So he slipped and because of all the water, made a small pool of blood.

"Nooo!" shouted the other cop. He knelt beside him. Jeff got up and continued running. _What a brave soul. _

When they were all in the pool area, they saw a dead bodyguard and an empty room. It was big and the pool was amazing. But Johnson was nowhere to be seen. Artemis raised his fire poker, ready for anything. Butler took the west side of the pool, and Jeff and the other took the east. Artemis stayed right where he was. At the moment he was feeling very scared. No matter how far away from Johnson he was, he had a gun. The man that would risk anything to kill him was hiding in the same room. Somewhere… **BAM! **The sound of an explosion jerked everyone's head to the source. All Artemis saw was a splash in the pool.

"NOOOO!" this time it was Jeff. Artemis ran to the other side of the pool. There, in the water, was a patch of red water. And under it, sinking further and further down was the other cop. "LENNY!" Jeff cried hopelessly. It was a disturbing image. Lenny was sinking to the bottom of the deep end with a steady line of blood streaming out of his heart. Butler ran to the door that Johnson had entered. It was the Jacuzzi room. Artemis entered behind him. Suddenly, a violent opening of the doors behind Artemis made him turn around. The reinforcements had arrived. It was the S.W.A.T. Artemis looked at them in awe. One of them grabbed him and pulled him far away from the doors.

"What the devil do you think you're doing?" Artemis retorted.

"Getting you out of the crossfire zone," he responded.

Once Artemis was out of the "crossfire zone," the other departed. He now went to move Jeff away from the pool, out of the building. _Hmm… you would think that he would do that to me. _The S.W.A.T. officer arrived all of a sudden and grabbed him once again.

"What are you doing!" he asked again.

"Getting you out of here," came the reply.

"No! Let go of me you big dope!" Artemis snarled. He put me down when we reached Jeff.

"Can you take him out of here safely?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," replied Jeff sadly.

"No you wont you imbecile!" Artemis responded. Jeff gripped him strongly and took him to the door leading out of the poolroom. "Now we both have a reason to go after Johnson," Artemis pointed out.

"What are you suggesting?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm suggesting that you help us get Johnson and avenge your friend," Artemis replied with a grin.

"How?" he asked again.

"Well, you're going to have to leave the force. After that, well, you're going to help us," Artemis explained.

"I'll think about it," he said, no emotion in his voice. They got outside to see some bad news approaching. It was a helicopter. It began to lower. A uniformed man shouted something through a voice amplifier, but the chopper was too loud now. It went up again. But this time, hanging at the end of a ladder, was Johnson.

"Shoot him!" Artemis shouted. But no one was listening. It took off, leaving no sign of success behind. "You idiots! Why the hell didn't you shoot? He was right in front of your bloody faces! What, are you a retarded bunch of-" he was cut short by the uniformed man.

"That's enough, boy!" he snarled. Artemis whacked him across the face.

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP AND ROT IN HELL? THAT MAN IS DANGEROUS! YOU JUST LET OUT-" Jeff grabbed Artemis and pulled him back.

"Shush!" he warned Artemis. Artemis slumped on the wall of the hotel, slowly sliding down the wall until he was sitting. Then he did something he hadn't done in a long time. He cried.

They arrived at their new home.

"Artemis," Butler managed to say before he went upstairs. "We just won a victory for Haven. And we can still save Holly," he explained.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked grumpily. Butler pulled out a floppy disc from behind his back and smiled.

"Johnson saved all of the Haven operation plans into one disc. I managed to sneak it out of his bag right before he made his escape," he said happily, waving the disc into the air. Artemis wiped the tears of his face.

"We have a lot of reading to do," he said, spirits rising by the second.

Meanwhile, in the helicopter… Johnson searched the gym bag like a dog would dig for a bone. The disc wasn't there. Then he remembered how the mammoth had jumped on him back at the hotel. He had it now.

"DAMN IT NO! I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!" he shouted. It could be heard twenty meters away.

A/N Hehe. I liked that one. I hope you did too. Kind of long, I know but was it good? Only one way to find out. I'll shout review later, though. By the way, I'm nearing the end of this baby. The end of my first ever fanfic! Oh I can't wait! REVIEW!


	15. The Hunter Becomes the Hunted

I do not own any characters or ideas created by Eoin Colfer

A/N I'm nearing the end! I can't freakin believe it! BOOYAH! Yay! Anyways, this will be the second last chapter on the surface. Just to let you know.

Chapter 15- The Hunter Becomes the Hunted

The Wave and the S.W.A.T cars were the only things visible in this isolated place. It was a little gloomy forest in the outskirts of Munich. They made their way across the little pebble road, the only place not overrun by trees.

Butler, Juliet, and Artemis were in the Wave, each thinking something different. Butler was cursing himself for not being closer to Artemis and just letting him chase Johnson around like that. Juliet couldn't wait for the attack on the factory and the ass kicking of Gordon. Artemis on the other hand, felt both gloomy and excited. He was gloomy because according to Butler, he wasn't supposed to join the fight this time. He was excited however, because of the final showdown with Johnson in the factory.

The path sharply turned up, making them switch the cars to first gear, and driving up the hill. When they got there, they all saw an old, black house. It looked so ancient, that the whole thing would just tip over! They all got out of their cars and proceeded to the house. Butler gave Artemis a look that both strictly and tenderly as possible, meant to stay out of the house. Artemis nodded. Juliet followed Butler and the S.W.A.T. agent that was to be with them at all times. The agent went in front of the door, and at the sign of three from another agent, kicked the door open. He ran in, followed closely by Butler and Juliet. Butler instantly began breaking the rules, by running up the stairs when he should have been with the agent. Juliet than took a door to her right, also evading the agent. The rest of the group moved in and split up in several groups to catch Butler, Juliet, and Johnson. Artemis stayed outside, waiting like a dope. He decided to walk the perimeter of the house, considering that the S.W.A.T. had surrounded it. _If Johnson gets out of here, he'll have to deal with me in Haven._

Butler kept the Sig Saur held up high, ready for anything. He quickened his pace once he heard the other footsteps. Butler blasted through a door, just to see another one closing. He moved past that one, too. Holly was being roughly stuffed into a wool bag. He saw the one doing the horrible crime mutter something, and run. Another man took his place. He charged for Butler. Butler dodged and hit the man over the head with his gun.

"Holly, are you okay?" Butler asked concernedly.

"Yeah… I guess," she answered, rubbing her arm. To answer Butler's glance, she said, "I took three darts to my arm."

"Put your shield on," he suddenly said. She did, and at that instant, some other uniformed people burst through the door. "The captives weren't in here."

"You weren't supposed to come for them yourself," one of them snarled. Butler ran through a door and the agents followed. Holly followed suit and flew through the door. He ran all across the house, occasionally bumping into unwanted people. He ran and was tackled down by one of Johnson's men. They struggled, and the agents arrived, taking him down. They did the same with Butler.

He was led outside where he found Juliet slumped on a tree with her hands behind her back. Artemis was sitting on a stump with tape over his mouth.

"Why does my sister have handcuffs on and why does my principle have tape over his mouth?" Butler asked.

"The girl was fighting with us like if we were trying to kill her. And the kid, well, he was talking too much," another one answered. This angered him greatly, but he kept his mouth shut. _Might as well join my sister. _Two minutes later, the agents littered the ground and Butler, handcuffs on, was slumped against the tree with his sister. She was pleased. Suddenly, gunshots were heard higher up the hill.

"Sorry," Butler told the agent that had handcuffed him. He jumped up and kicked the man in the chin. He fell to the ground with a bloody chin. Butler bent down, and with difficulty, grabbed the keys and unlocked his cuffs. He freed Juliet and before he could turn around to Artemis, another gunshot was heard. Butler checked the stump where Artemis was, but he had gone.

"Come on, Juliet," Butler muttered.

Artemis was walking up the hill. _Sorry about this, Butler. _He was almost to the top. Then he saw a little garage at the top. The floor was littered with S.W.A.T. agents. Someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him back. Artemis was ready to resist, when he saw that it was Butler.

"Hehehe! Umm… hi old friend!" Artemis said sheepishly. Butler groaned but then the other agents came from behind this. At the same time, a car burst through the apparently weak wood door closing the garage. It came speeding down. Right toward them. Butler grabbed Artemis and jumped out of the way. It drove past them, just about two centimeters off. This was too close for comfort, so Artemis began freaking out. He kept his thoughts to himself however, as Butler got up and began firing at the wheels of the car. Some agents joined the shooting until it stopped at the bottom of the hill. They began descending. When they got to the house, there was the sound of breaking wood. Everyone looked up and to their great dismay, saw another car driving down the other way. It drove out of sight. An agent said something into a radio. They continued downward until they reached the car. A dozen or so agents surrounded it, guns drawn. Mulch emerged from the car.

"So what did I miss?" he asked.

**One hour later…**

"So you're saying that Johnson got away in the other car?" Sool asked them.

"Yup," Juliet cut in. They were in the Ops. Booth, explaining what had recently happened. Foaly suddenly burst through the door, out of breath.

"Sir! I read the whole disc! It's full of everything that we need! We can launch an attack right now even if we wanted to!" he said excitedly. Sool thought about it.

"Then we're going to gather up some men and do that. That factory goes down tonight!" he shouted.

A/N Now I'm really close to the end! I know this was a short chapter but there wasn't really much to talk about. Hope you liked it. I know I'm getting kind of dull, but I guess it's because I've spent too much time on this story and that I long to make new ones. But whatever. I hope you like the story. Be prepared for an action-packed ending. (Not that I'm there yet, anyway.)


	16. Infiltration

I do not own any characters or ideas created by Eoin Colfer

A/N Can't think of anything to say… Enjoy the story!

Chapter 16- Infiltration

Anyone that had survived the toxic and by chance looked out of the window would think that the LEP was going into a battle of some kind. If they thought this, they were right.

The troops were each armed with the latest weapons and gadgets. (Courtesy of Foaly.) They marched down the streets of Haven, approaching their vehicles. When they were all mounted, the forty troops, three commandos, five acquaintances, and commander drove off to the factory.

Upon arriving, the firewalls were to their highest extent in the sky, the turrets were set to kill, and the shields were on to the maximum. When Artemis saw it, he thought of it like passing a lake with a boat docked a half-mile away. Piece of cake. He wore an anti-laser vest and was armed with an automatic G4-500 handgun. In his left hand however, lay the real weapon. His laptop. It was in a protected and heavy briefcase.

"Okay Mulch, you're up," said "commando" Trouble.

"Okie-dokie, boss," he said teasingly. Mulch jumped out of the armored hover truck and, unhinging his jaw, began to dig down right before the flames.

"As you all know," began Sool, " there is a metal plating at the bottom. Short, you are going to lower the explosives into Diggums' hole with Butler's help." Holly and Butler nodded.

"But we're going to need fast drivers because my plan probably wont hold up for long," Foaly said through their earpieces.

"That's what you've got us for," Lenz said, beckoning Kannel to get in the co-pilot seat. Kannel jumped on eagerly.

"Are we ready?" Juliet asked. They all looked around at each other.

"Yup," said Foaly. "All's clear."

"Then let's lock and load," Kannel said, turning toward the windscreen.

Mulch Diggums had finally gotten about three meters away from the metal plating. When he took another bite, however, he fell through a hole that had already been made. Mulch fell down hard, crashing against metal.

"Are you okay?" Foaly asked through the earpiece.

"Well, I reached the metal…" Mulch said, standing up and rubbing his head. Just then did he look around. Mulch Diggums was standing in a small cave full of trolls. "TROLLS!" he shouted in his mouthpiece. They pounced at once, smashing him back against the wall and beating him mercilessly. One of them even bit into his right arm, spreading blood. Mulch, of course was in agony. They began to carry him away, into the tunnel they had made. Suddenly, they dropped him and gunshots were heard. He looked around and saw Holly and Butler taking on the trolls. Behind them however, were ten troops and a pack full of explosives. Fighting broke out in the small tunnel. They defeated the trolls, wounded and left with eight troops. Two of them had been torn apart.

"Plant the bombs," Butler said. Holly put the pack on the floor and pressed a button.

"More trolls coming our way!" a trooper suddenly yelled.

"Then they'll have a surprise waiting for them. Let's move out!" Holly commanded. They climbed the tunnel again (with Mulch on Butler's back) and upon reaching the top heard a thunderous roar. The bomb had gone off.

"Okay, the vibration of that bomb should have caused a chain reaction sending waves of the central core energy crashing into the main system. The system should then have to go through a complete reboot, to replenish the system's thirst. Hehe! Then…" Sool cut Foaly short.

"Talk-a da normal language!" Sool said. A taken aback Foaly said,

"The system is down." The firewall disappeared completely. Lenz and Kannel gunned the motors and zoomed off, leaving a trail of dust. All of the trucks made it past before the firewall came up again. The shield was a bluish colour, meaning that it was electric. The turrets from the inside suddenly twisted down and started firing on the trucks.

"Thos things are being manually operated! Retreat!" Sool commanded. One truck got peppered with laser, but it held together. Lenz put the truck in reverse and narrowly missed a missile.

"There's no way out! The firewall's up again!" Kannel shouted. It was true. They retreated as far as they could however. Luckily for them, it was out of turret range.

"Well, now what?" Sool commanded.

"That idiot Johnson… I can't believe he wrote everything on one disc!" Foaly said.

"Donkey…" Sool said menacingly.

"Oh yeah, right. Well, the defense is pretty much all put up by a satellite system. In other words, it draws energy from somewhere else with a satellite. Unfortunately, it's inside the shield. But no worries! I can hack it and…" Sool then began to shout at Foaly.

"Shut up and hack it!" Trouble shouted. Typing could be heard.

"It's a tough one…" he said. More typing. "There. I'm done! The shield's down!" Right after this statement, the bluish haze disappeared. The trucks went in cautiously. "Don't worry. The turrets are down too," said Foaly reassuringly. At this, the trucks sped up, going as quickly as possible. They stopped right before the doors.

"Blow it down," snarled Butler.

Inside, Johnson was making some last minute preparations. He was packing. Packing all that he could. He wanted to get all the fairy technology possible so that he could make amazing experiments.

"Why'd you let them get the damn disc, Damien? How could you let it out of your hands!" Gordon shouted from behind. Johnson turned and faced him.

"I screwed up, okay? Now shut your mouth and plan an attack on them!" he retorted.

"ME!" Gordon answered loudly.

"Captain goes down with his ship, Gordon," Johnson said turning around again. Once his back was turned, Gordon attacked. He lashed out with his fist and hit Johnson over the head. Johnson fell and the men struggled. Gordon landed a few blows on Johnson's face but Johnson threw him off. Damien ran for his Medusa. Gordon came in for another blow but Johnson turned, weapon raised.

"You wouldn't," Gordon told him, scared half to death.

"I would," he responded. And with that, Damien Johnson ended the life of his long time friend.

The charges went off, and the doors took another, last, blow. The big double doors fell to the floor with a clatter, and the troops stormed in. some trolls in the entrance turned around and snarled, red light above their heads. Some were on turrets, manually operating them. Artemis ran to the side, away from the line of fire. A minute later, Butler came to him. His arm was bleeding and his eye bruised.

"Are you okay?" he asked warmly. Just then did Artemis notice that Butler really cared. He wasn't only a bodyguard. He was a friend.

"Yes Butler. Yes I am," he responded.

"Coast is clear," Juliet told them. She too was bleeding and hurt. The group proceeded through the factory. They blew down another door, just to face a room full of trolls.

"Yikes!" Lenz screamed. Everyone raised their weapons and aimed. Then the battle began.

Johnson's Medusa clattered to the floor. Gordon's lifeless form was bleeding at the forehead. _What have I done! _He quickly picked his weapon up again and ran from the room. He had planted an escape pod in the boiler room. It would take him to Switzerland in a simple half an hour. He had everything he needed. He had family there that would take him in no matter what. All he had to do was disappear. Disappear forever.

The commotion in the main lobby was more of a massacre than a real fight. The troopers were getting eaten, slashed, shredded to pieces- everything. Not that they weren't fighting well. They were fighting to their greatest extent, which was a lot. But fighting a battalion of trolls was just too much to ask. Yet they continued to fight. They peppered the trolls with precision. Artemis, Butler and Juliet on either side proceeded to a door on the far side. That door led to a hallway that led to the main computer. Unfortunately, it wasn't satellite operated. That's what he was there for. Foaly suddenly said,

"Umm… Sool? I managed to get rid of the weapons but I still need to do something about the firepower. The only way to get rid of it is by dumping it in the city, which would be quite dangerous." Silence.

"Do something about it, donkey," and with that, Sool stayed quiet. They finally got to the door.

"About time you got here!" Lenz said at the door. Kannel, Holly, and Sool were with him.

"Let's blow this thing down!" Holly said, beckoning at the door.

"Actually, I'm quite sure I can hot wire the…" the door was blown down before he finished. _Or not… _They blew down the other door at the end of the hallway and entered. The first thing that caught their eyes was a corpse.

"Gordon?" Holly said amazingly.

"The one in the uniform?" Artemis asked. Holly nodded. He had taken a bullet to the head, Butler had said.

"Johnson's on the loose. And I think he's crazy," Kannel said, stating the obvious.

"You better start with that computer, Fowl," Sool said. Artemis got to work instantly. Like all fairy computers, all he had to do was find the main terminal. With that, he plugged his in. he started with a quick code that linked the computers. He got rejected. He then began with some more complicated codes, throwing them at the computer. He finally got in. but inside the system, he found three more walls.

Juliet was shocked. _Gordon's dead? But I was gonna kick his ass! But why would Johnson do that? _At that time Kannel made his obvious statement and he agreed. Johnson was off his rocker. She then decided to tear her eyes away from the deceased Gordon and watch Artemis and the computer. He groaned after a lot of clicking. But then he resumed. Suddenly, her side hurt and the room turned upside down. She had been thrown off her feet, off guard, to the floor. Butler kicked the troll off of her, but more came. She jumped to her feet and blasted the trolls with her G4-700. She jumped across the room and was going to lock the door when she remembered that they had blown it down. _Damn. _Juliet jumped up and landed in front of a troll. It was quick to react but she was quicker. She jumped back and shot out its eyes. It howled in pain and sniffing her out, charged. She used the frog jump technique and landed behind it. The troll turned around and opened its mouth in an angry roar. Juliet used this moment to land three shots in its mouth. It angrily shut its mouth and stepped back. She then engaged battle with another one while that one got blasted by Holly.

Artemis was frustrated to the point that he was angry. The last wall was impossibly to break. And not just because it was difficult. It was literally impossible. Johnson had been smart enough to split the information into two separate computers. He couldn't continue on this one. He quickly hacked the cameras and checked what was going on. He took off his helmet to see better. Every single terminal was either destroyed or infested with trolls. All except for one. The one in the boiler room. He sent the information to that one. The information got there successfully. He closed his laptop, put it into the suitcase, and put on his helmet. Artemis then checked the room for Butler. There he was. Butler saw him and ran toward him, but three trolls suddenly attacked him. It was an impossible fight. Artemis shot one but that only got it on his tail. It slammed into him and instead of hitting the floor he kept falling and falling until he hit metal. The troll landed headfirst and broke his neck. Artemis got up, brushed himself off, and began walking down a dark hallway. He had fallen through a trapdoor and his communications were faltering. Artemis remembered from the map of the factory that there were a couple of passageways coloured unlike the others. They must have been secret passages. And the one he was in led straight to the boiler room. He walked down it. The factory had to be shut down and he would not rest until it was. Even if he had to do it himself.

A/N Bum, bum, bum! What's going to happen? Find out in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for not writing in a while but I was busy! REVIEW!


	17. The Last Encounter

I do not own any characters or ideas created by Eoin Colfer

A/N I'm pretty sure this will be my third last chapter… not even I'm sure! It's pretty long… Anyway… enjoy! Oh yeah, and another thing! I'm sorry if I've confused you with the Kannel thing. I meant to write Sotter, but I guess I forgot whom I killed off. So, pretend that all the times I've said Kannel after he got murdered, that it was Sotter. Thanks!

Chapter 17- The Last Encounter

Artemis made his way through the tunnel. He had been in it for two minutes already. Finally he reached a door that touched the ceiling. It opened from the middle to the sides. He walked out and stepped onto a metal landing. He was in a spacious dark room, full of other landings on the walls. The room was like the inside of a big cylinder and in the middle, a huge cube supported by a thick column. The boiler room. Artemis walked to the edge of the landing, and to his surprise, saw a little circle resting on the floor. He stepped on it, and it instantly illuminated. It flew off the floor, with him on it, right to the boiler room. He walked to the door and it automatically opened. Artemis walked in, unaware that his greatest enemy was waiting in the shadows.

Holly moved to the other side of the control room cautiously. The floor was littered with troops and trolls. She was bleeding from the cheek and leg. She didn't want to use any more of her magic. Holly had never been in such a ferocious battle. Sool barked orders at some surviving troops. Mulch was getting his lethal wounds treated by Sotter. Trouble was still attempting to save as many troops as he could in the other room, while trying to save himself as well. Lenz was searching the room, for no apparent reason. Butler and Juliet, however, had decided to go off and look for Artemis. Holly had wanted to go too, but "it was too dangerous for her." She decided to go help out Trouble. The battle had died out mostly to a fight, where there were ten troops and about thirteen trolls. The ground was a collage of blue uniformed troops and brown furred trolls. There were puddles of blood everywhere. A troll advanced on Trouble as he used his magic to try to close the wound on a shoulders whole chest. Holly jumped up and shot the troll's eyes out. Luckily, the blast had gone far enough into the skull to destroy its brain. A particularly violent troll instantly decapitated one troop. It slashed another one's whole face off. Holly stepped into the circle of troops.

"Alright all of you! Protect the commando and kick some troll ass! I'll take care of this one," she instructed. The troops looked at one another, and shrugging, made as much distance between themselves, and the angry troll. _Finally. I get some action for myself. _Holly circled the troll. It wasn't exactly the smallest one around. It bared its talon like fangs at her, and made sure that its claws were noticed. The troll charged, knocking Holly off her feet. She jumped up, and barely dodged a slash at the chest. Eventually, she jumped through a door. This room was crowded. It was full of a bunch of junk. Probably a big storage room. Holly jumped behind a box full of what looked like various microscopes. The troll slashed the box open, spilling the contents. She blasted the microscopes. A few shards of it fell into its eyes. The troll howled in rage. It jumped up and twisting its big hands, knocked the Neutrino out of her hands. She fell back and her hand flew to her utility belt. She pulled out a G5 100 automatic and cocked it. The troll pounced on the desk next to her, and then it jumped again. She ducked under a bunch of metal bars. It slashed at them to no avail. The troll then decided to jump on them. The bars were horizontal, supported by tables at either side. When it landed, the tables creaked. It pounced on the bars continually. Holly ran to the table in front of her. Luckily, the troll didn't notice. It pounced once more before the desks gave way, and the entire thing collapsed. Holly shot some support beams that jutted out of the wall. They were located over the troll. The beams led to a landing that was stacked with long metal pipes. Finally she burned through the beams and the entire thing went crashing down on it. The landing hit its head hard. And the metal pipes came down so fast, that they stabbed it to death. At the end, it was a troll with pipes going through. Holly jumped down and picked up her Neutrino. It was broken. Throwing it aside, she walked away from the troll, pistol in hand.

"All in a day's work."

After searching the whole room, Artemis found the computer terminal. It was in the very corner. He took off his helmet and he put down his briefcase. He saw a puddle of oil beside the computer. In it he saw his reflection. Something looked different. His blue eyes had become darker, richer. His dirty blonde hair was longer. Just seeing himself in a black battle suit made him look different. He was a child no more. Artemis Fowl Jr. was about to save a city… again. He had just survived probably one of his most dangerous missions ever…

"What's up, kid?" someone said behind him. The hairs on the back of Artemis' neck stood on end. He knew this voice all too well. And now he was in a room all alone with the man that had been attempting to murder him over this last week. Very slowly, he turned around. Damien Johnson walked out of the shadows, gun at hip level. He was smiling like the maniac he had become. His eyes had a scary red shade to them and his sneer was no longer of anger. It was one of a person thirsty for blood. He was furious in a very calm way. "You finally reach the end of the line? But this time, you're bodyguard isn't here to save you," he snarled, advancing on him. "I take it you've met Gordon?" Artemis looked him straight in the eye.

"What kind of bastard kills his friend?" Artemis asked.

"Gordon was a problem and problems have to be ERADICATED!" he spat. "He was going to jeopardize everything!"

"You make sick," Artemis said, anger swelling in his voice.

"You're going to die because you didn't sell me the thing that would make me rich. Instead, you ruined my whole corporation!" he growled.

"The bounty on you is probably higher than the cost of the diamond right now," Artemis sneered. Johnson stepped up and smacked him at the side of the head. Artemis' shoulder smacked the floor first, causing great pain. He got up shakily. Artemis knew that he would have to get out of there, away from the psycho killer. He had to look at all the possibilities and the facts.

Fact one: he no longer wore a helmet, exposing his head.

Fact two: he too had a gun hanging on his utility belt.

Fact three: the room was full of pipes that helped hot air get around the building.

Possibility one: Johnson had not coked his gun yet, not allowing him to shoot just yet. Johnson was tired and worn.

Seeing that there were many chances that he would die in here with Johnson, Artemis made a desperate plan. He began edging his way to a cluster of pipes.

"Where do you think you're going kid?" Johnson asked with a smile. "Don't you get that you're going to die?" Finally Artemis was close enough to the pipes for his desperate, crazy plan to go into action. He jumped behind the pipes. Johnson indeed had not yet cocked his weapon, but he did so quickly and fired. The shot hit a pipe next to Artemis. Quickly, he took out his own weapon. He felt awkward with it. But he knew hot to work it. He ran to the end of the hall of pipes and turned just as Johnson turned a corner and shot. Artemis peeked around the corner and fired. His shot was way off. _Oh my. This thing is strong. _The blast from his gun had driven his hand back. Artemis continued running. Unfortunately, Johnson put on a burst of speed and caught up to him. He kicked Artemis down and stepped on the gun. Seeing that that did not help, he kicked it under some pipes.

"You're dead!" he said angrily.

"Right back at you, you crazy son of a…" but Johnson punched him before he could finish. Artemis got up with a howl but was again taken to the ground.

For a couple of minutes Johnson did nothing but cause Artemis as much pain as possible. Finally, Artemis had enough. He crawled away.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Johnson shouted hysterically. Artemis jumped up and ducked behind some pipes. He quickly, desperately, began to climb. Johnson grabbed his foot. Artemis couldn't kick him loose, so he threw his gun's ammo at him. It hit him in the eye and howling, backed off. Artemis continued up, badly beaten. He was bleeding and bruised. Upon reaching the top, he jumped down right in front of the computer terminal. He picked up his helmet and briefcase. He then typed quickly, loading everything into a disc. Artemis then ran, to a dark corner hidden by pipes. There, he put the disc into his laptop and began hacking.

"Where are you kid?" Johnson said somewhere nearby.

"I'm putting an end to your madness," he responded. Johnson stepped closer.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…" he joked.

"A madman like yourself deserves the death penalty," Artemis sneered. He was almost done the hacking… done! The factory was his. In the same boiler room, there was the oil Johnson had been using to help his toxic plot. The oil was thick, providing protection. Instantly he formed a plan.

"Come on kid! No time for games! Time for you to die!" He was definitely closer.

"Come get me, you bastard!" Johnson then came into view, walking along with a gun in his hand. Next to him, a pipe. If his calculations were correct… yes, it would work. Artemis hacked into the Police Plaza messaging center. He sent an urgent message to Foaly. He answered almost instantly.

**You know how to get rid of the firepower?**

**I sure do. Just send it to the pipes in the boiler room number six.**

**Okay…**

He then cut the line. Finally, the firepower arrived. It ran through the pipes creating a great racket. Artemis, using the laptop, closed off one of the pipes allowing only hot air inside.

"What the hell?" Johnson began. The pipe began to fill with hot air. Maybe too much…

"Can't take the heat, Johnson?" Artemis laughed. At that moment Johnson spotted him. His blood shot eyes were full of hatred and victory. He aimed his gun at Artemis… the explosion was like thunder. The hot air escaped the pipe, crashing into Johnson. He yelled the pain. Backing away, he crashed into a big tub. The tub full of oil. Artemis opened the valve, pouring the oil on Johnson. When the tub was empty, Johnson was covered in oil. And he was furious. He began to step up, the oil protecting him from the hot air.

"Time for the finale!" Artemis yelled at him. He opened the pipe to let the firepower into it. Orange and red fire flew out of the pipe like a wave of death. And it was headed straight for Johnson. It hit him, and he howled in pain. The oil would protect him enough from death, but it wouldn't save him from unbearable pain. But the pipe couldn't handle the fire. It exploded. Artemis was thrown back, as other pipes began to open from the heat. The boiler room was now a room of death and fire. Artemis ran to the exit. He opened the door. But just then there was the sound of another explosion. This one louder than the last. Artemis was thrown right out of the boiler room. The room exploded in a hellish explosion. Artemis went flying, smashing his helmeted head onto the wall.


	18. Escape From Death

I do not own any characters or ideas created by Eoin Colfer

A/N This is my second last chapter. I know these have sucked greatly and that I've lost your interest. It just seemed like such a good last encounter to me a long time ago… Well whatever. Enjoy!

Chapter 18- Escape From Death

Butler's first impression was a torch. A big metal torch. When he walked in, all he saw was the big metal column and where the boiler room should have been, a ball of fire. He scanned the room and saw a limp body on a landing higher up on the other side of the big cylinder of a room. He ran o the little circle. It lit up and carried him up to the landing across from his. He stepped on another circle and that took him up. When close enough, he jumped on the landing where the body was. He flipped it over with caution. Sure enough, it was Artemis. He put his principle on his shoulder and jumped back on the circle. His earpiece crackled to life.

"This place is gonna blow you big ape! Did you get the kid yet?" Sool asked as Butler ran down the hallway.

"Yes. I'll be there in a minute," he replied. He ran as fast as he could.

Upon arriving at the hangar, Butler found Holly, Trouble and Juliet on a speeder used for transporting big boxes. He raised one eyebrow at them.

"We needed to get lots of people away from this place before it blew up," Juliet shrugged. "It seemed like a logical way to get us out of here." Butler hopped on another one. He looked at the controls and knew he could drive it.

"Let's go," he said. The speeders zoomed off, leaving dust behind.

"As you all know, the change of winds is coming soon," Foaly informed them through their earpieces.

"Yes," they all replied at once. The change of winds was exactly what the name said it was. The winds would go from one direction, to another. "And of course, thanks to this, we can make the toxic wastes go somewhere else in the underground! I'm going to detonate the bomb now…"

"Donkey, wait!" Sool shouted. But it was too late. The bomb went off, and a tidal wave of green dust came at them.

"Ahh!! Errr… the change of winds will save you!" Foaly shouted. It didn't come. The tidal wave came closer to them… and Haven.

"We passed!" shouted Trouble triumphantly as they passed the city borderline. Buildings and houses instantly engulfed them. But the wave didn't stop. It crashed… hard. The dust sent Butler flying off the speeder. Artemis also went flying somewhere else. Everyone was sent violently off his or her speeders. Even the police cruisers up ahead were shaken like a toy car. Then everything was quiet.

Artemis awoke with a throbbing headache. His leg was also hurting like it never had before. He noticed he was still on hard floor. He looked down and saw his leg sticking out in an odd angle. Suddenly his thoughts drifted to Johnson's incineration. Artemis tried scrambling from his position as if he would escape his thoughts. Instead, his leg made a horrible cracking sound and it twisted even more than before. He screamed in pain. Then he fainted.

When he awoke for the second time, he found himself on plush pillows and a soft bed. He felt that his head had been bandaged and his leg was being held together by something hard.

"Bleeding head and broken leg," someone wheezed nearby. Artemis turned around and saw Mulch on another bed, covered in casts. "Welcome to the Central Hospital of Haven." He laughed.

"What happened? How is everyone?" Artemis asked.

"Everyone's alive, just injured. There's no way anyone escaped without an injury. Not from that hit. The wind changed at that moment so we weren't that badly poisoned." To respond to Artemis' look of worry, he responded,

"Everyone got poisoned but it's nothing severe. What I'm worried about is Sool. He sent an arrest warrant for us once we recover."

"WHAT!" Artemis was outraged. After all they did for him? Two burly LEP officers stepped into the room with a doctor.

"These are the last two," the doctor reported. "They are fully recovered." The officers yanked them off their beds and dragged them to another room. Artemis was handed crutches and Mulch was stuffed into an automatic wheelchair. They went to another, bigger room where Sool stood proudly on his feet, cast covering his right arm. Everyone else was there. Butler, sling around his left hand and scars smothered in some kind of cream. Juliet, wearing a bandage around her whole head. Lenz, in a chair linked to a breathing apparatus. Sotter, cast around his hand, stitches on his chin. Trouble, scars covering his face and a cast on his leg. An officer was urging him to use crutches but he was stubbornly rejecting. Holly was in a chair herself, pale and there was a scar that reached from her ear to her chin.

"You're all under arrest," Sool stated, pointing to a screen behind him. The screen flashed to life and it read:

Holly Short- elf Mulch Diggums- dwarf Artemis Fowl- human 

**Domovoi Butler- human**

Juliet Butler- human 

Officers came at them with handcuffs.

"You can't arrest us. We'll be expected at home," Juliet protested.

"That's been arranged, human!" Sool snarled. Trouble, Lenz, and Sotter stepped up to Sool's sides. (Well, Lenz kind of sat beside Sool.) They all looked at each other and nodded. Trouble moved quickly, using his finally accepted crutches to smack Sool across the face. Sotter Reached down into Sool's waistband and pulled out a gun. He fired at two of the officers. The last one took out his gun but Holly rolled onto his foot. He gave out a yelp of pain and missed the target. Butler moved towards the doors while Juliet stepped behind the officer and knocked him out. Butler pressed a button and the doors opened. Holly raided the officers for something until she found it. Bombs.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sool shouted. This earned him another smack on the face.

"Everyone close your eyes and run towards the door!" Holly shouted. She threw the bombs into the air and light exploded in the room. Blinding light. Artemis crawled blindly until he found the door. He stepped outside and felt air on his skin. He was outside. Someone yanked him up unto a seat. It was Butler. Artemis opened his eyes. Butler, Holly, and Mulch were in front of him.

"You're in for it know," Artemis told her. She laughed.

"Here's the drill. Lenz is gonna drive you to the station. You're going to go to Berlin, rebuild Fowl Manor, and live happily ever after, deal? Lenz is going to ditch any LEP forces and come meet us at a meeting point, abandon the car, and go with us by which I mean Mulch, me, Foaly, Trouble, and Lenz. Flawless plan! Now you better get going…" Artemis stopped her.

"They joined the rebel group too?" he asked.

"Yup," she said cheerily. "They gave up a lot for this. Be thankful."

"I am. I'm just not very good how to say this…" Artemis said awkwardly. Holly smiled.

"Thanks. It's really simple to say really. I'll see you around." And with that she hopped off the car and rolled to her from of transportation.

For the most part the adventure was over. They had lived, survived. He knew he could count on his friends for anything.

A/N That's pretty much the end. Except for the epilogue, of course, hope you enjoyed! REVIEW!!!


	19. Epilogue

I do not own any characters… etc.

A/N My final chapter! Enjoy and thanks for reading!

Epilogue

Artemis looked at the construction happily. He was standing under a tree overlooking the construction of Fowl Manor. Allow me to fill in some spaces that I left blank in the previous chapters. Lenz got to the others successfully and they made a band of rebels. They are currently still getting followers and their one main goal is to stop Sool. They are all well and healing. Artemis Sr. and Angeline Fowl got back and of course deserved an explanation. They said that some terrorists had made a very well planned attack on the wealthy teenager. Things got bad, but Butler and Juliet led him out of the manor before the terrorists set off the bomb. Their injuries were from the attack on them. Luckily, they were gullible enough to buy it. But have no fear; they weren't idiots. They started searching themselves. Artemis however was too smart for this so he began to work on keeping them away from the truth. He placed fake information in all the files they checked and even made a fake newspaper. Officer Jeff Daniels helped them in getting a good lawyer and backing up their statement that they had no part in Johnson's disappearance. Damien Johnson was now legally a missing person. His corporation, which the police realized were making illegal weapons, went bankrupt. Kannel was given a funeral celebrated by the "Haven Liberators", as they now called themselves. A monument in his name had been made somewhere far out in the dessert. Everyone sooner or later recovered from his or her injuries.

Fowl Manor was to be finished in another year. It was getting renovated. Artemis knew that he would see another sunny day with Butler and Juliet. But his mind was elsewhere. He had had to postpone his trip to England. He was set to go in one week. The diamonds flashed before his eyes for one instant. Who knows? What kind of adventures awaited him there?

**THE END**

A/N There you have it folks! End of the story! Thank you so much for reading my story! This is the end of my first ever FF! Thanks again! REVIEW!!!


End file.
